El Despertar
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Hace mil años un grupo de elegidos protegio al mundo de ser enterrado en las profundidades del abismo, ahora 1000 años despues todo vuelve a comenzar. Cap.9: El Palacio del Destino
1. Prólogo

Hola otra vez, esta vez aprovechando q estoy inspirada y q es mi cumple pues he decidido intentar adentrarme dentro del extraño mundo de este adorable hanyou, espero les guste, no soy muy buena con esto de las presentaciones asi que los dejo con el fic, no olviden dejar reviews

CAP 1

"PRÓLOGO"

_En el año 94 los humanos y los vampiros convivían pacíficamente sobre la faz de la Tierra, sin embargo en un lugar lejano al este de Europa se encontraba un lugar protegido por fuerzas poderosas que impedían la entrada de cualquier humano, según las leyendas en aquel lugar se resguardaba una joya con poderes extraordinarios y todo aquel que la poseyera se le otorgaría un infinito poder pues era custodiado por dos grandes criaturas (dragones) al servicio de los vampiros para poder mantener la estabilidad._

_No se tenia registro hasta ese entonces de algún humano que hubiese tenido la oportunidad siquiera de observarla, sin embargo en el año 95 extraños sucesos comenzaron a crear caos y terror en los humanos y preocupación en los vampiros, trágicas muertes en ambos bandos y destrucción de lugares completos sin aparente explicación lograron atraer la atención de la Junta que en aquel entonces gobernaba la Tierra._

_La Junta estaba conformado por 6 grandes figuras, 3 humanos con poderes sobrenaturales y 3 vampiros los mayores debido a su edad y sabiduría. Enviaron un grupo especial hacia la cueva oculta al este de Europa para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Al llegar al lugar notaron como los dragones habían sido violentamente asesinados y la entrada junto con la cueva había sido totalmente destruida._

_En el año 96 aquel ser capaz de haber logrado aquella hazaña hizo acto presente frente a la Junta pidiendo a cambio de preservar la paz el mando de los territorios completos, como era de esperarse estos negaron la petición y decidieron pelear aún a sabiendas de que no serían capaces de vencerlo._

_Sin embargo la Junta gracias a espías había logrado averiguar cuan grande era el poder que poseía y habían reunido a un grupo de guerreros para poder combatir contra aquel ser, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que ese sujeto era simplemente un humano con ambiciones perversas y que había logrado crear un ejército poderoso para poder luchar contra ellos en caso de que no aceptaran su petición._

_Este grupo al que llamaron como los "Elegidos", poseían cualidades únicas y poderosas que podrían derrotar aquel cataclismo que se avecinaba. La batalla fue ardua y dejo como resultado muchos descensos especialmente del lado del enemigo sin embargo aún con la fuerza de todos no podían derrotarlo y utilizaron una única y mortal solución, en un descuido del enemigo uno de los elegidos logró robarle la perla que era conocida como Shikon no Tama, al tenerla en sus manos crearon un conjuro en el cual eliminaban la esencia de aquel ser a cambio de sus propias vidas._

_La perla cumplió casi a cabalidad la petición sin embargo gracias al buen corazón de los Elegidos no eliminó las esencias de estos únicamente sello sus almas en partes diferentes del mundo sin embargo esto también sirvió con el enemigo, solo que a diferencia de los Elegidos este reencarnaría y para cuando esto sucediera los sellos serían eliminados y los Elegidos volverían a la vida. Otra de las consecuencias fue que debido a tanto dolor que se materializó en aquel momento de la mente de los humanos quedaron eliminados cualquier tipo de recuerdo que estuviese familiarizado con los vampiros sustituyéndoselos por otros que no se mantuvieran tan lejos de la realidad._

_Así fue como los vampiros tuvimos que ocultar nuestras habilidades de los humanos y convertirnos en eternos guardianes de estos para que no volviera a ocurrir una desgracia como la anterior, se nos concedió la habilidad de poder permanecer y pasear por el mundo aún durante el día a cambio de la protección._

_Ahora 1000 años después los sellos se han roto y las almas han sido liberadas, eso solo puede significar que una terrible y peligrosa pelea se desatará en este mundo. Sin embargo a pesar de los años todos los vampiros hemos tratado de mantenernos en comunicación para cuando esto sucediera, por el momento solo una duda nos mantiene a la espera del despertar de los Elegidos._

_¿Podrán derrotar el mal que se avecina como lo hicieron hace mil años? Sabemos que al ser selladas sus almas también sus recuerdos fueron sellados. Asimismo nos mantenemos en alerta para cuando despierten y sus poderes muestren señal de vida._

_Aún así no sabemos que tan poderosos serán pues sus almas reposan en 8 jóvenes que tan solo cuentan con la edad de 16 años._

_La guerra está cerca, pero confiamos en que todo saldrá bien, al menos por ahora todo está tranquilo pero…._

_¿Cuánto podrá durar realmente esta tranquilidad?_


	2. Estos Somos Nosotros Parte I

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado

Varias personas insistieron en que pusiera un **disclaimer** pero seamos sinceros nadie los lee así que omitiré esa parte y los dejaré leer

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

"**ESTOS SOMOS NOSOTROS"**

**Parte I**

"**_Miami, Florida, E.E.U.U."_**

Dos jóvenes trataban de mantener sus respiraciones normales pero la batalla era extenuante y parecía no tener fin

-Qué clase de sujetos son que no se mueren – pregunto uno de los jóvenes que se mantenía un posición de ataque dándose la espalda junto con su compañero poseía el cabello largo y plateado que se encontraba agarrado en una coleta baja y ojos ambarinos, un cuerpo bien formado debido a que formaba parte del equipo de soccer de la escuela portaba el uniforme de la misma que consistía en un pantalón formal negro y una camisa manga larga blanca que ahora se encontraba enrollada para poder hacerse cargo de la situación

-No tengo idea y cada vez se levantan con más fuerza – respondió agitado su compañero que al igual que el primero poseía una gran cabellera plateada agarrada en una coleta baja y ojos igualmente ambarinos pero este era un poco más baja a diferencia del primero al parecer ambos eran hermanos

De pronto su conversación fue abruptamente cortada al observar que un grupo de al menos veinte sujetos se aproximaban a una increíble velocidad sobre ellos, los jóvenes se sorprendieron por la velocidad y solo atinaron a temer puesto que no podrían parar el ataque

En aquel momento en el cual se resignaron al final de su vida algo dentro de ellos comenzó a palpitar y a cada segundo que pasaba se hacía cada vez más fuerte y más incontrolable el cielo se torno oscuro y el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerte de sus labios solamente emanaron pequeños gruñidos como cuando un can se encuentra en peligro y desea defenderse, en fracción de segundos ambos hermanos se vieron y en acuerdo mental se dirigieron a diferentes direcciones eliminando ágilmente a sus enemigos, fue rápido al parecer sin dolor pues la expresiones de aquellos seres no denotaba sentimiento alguno

Aquel hermoso lugar en cual en algún momento se podía respirar tranquilidad y se podía tener la seguridad de que nada malo sucedería se convirtió en un cementerio provisional para aquellos sujetos, como sacados abruptamente de aquel trance revisaron visualmente todo el lugar percatándose hasta ese momento de todo lo que había acontecido, el lugar se encontraba cubierto por la sangre y los cuerpos no hacían más que crear una imagen aterradora como sacada de las películas de terror pero para su mala suerte no era una película ni un cortometraje era la realidad y eso implicaba que los culpables de aquella escalofríante escena eran ellos

-Inuyasha – tal frase sobresalto al chico mencionado y ocultando su nerviosismo y confusión contesto – Podrías explicarme que acaba de ocurrir – aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al mayor pues era la misma que iba a articular, bajo el rostro meditando por unos segundos que acaba de ocurrir pero nada se le ocurría, miro con detenimiento sus manos cubiertas de sangre y entonces pudo recordar todo con claridad y a su mente brotó el recuerdo de la sensación que tuvo al momento de asesinarlos esa sensación era agradable y le había gustado pero porque había actuado así dándose por vencido nivelo su mirada con la de su hermano y contesto – No lo sé – mientras levantaba los hombros y sacudía su cabeza negando aquel gesto solo confundió más al chico que se encontraba en una situación semejante

-Cómo que no sabes que acaba de pasar?

-No, no lo sé Inuyasha, no tengo idea de que acaba de ocurrir, porque no mejor me contestas tú – su cabeza era un caos no podía poner ninguna idea en orden solamente tenía las imágenes de aquella sangrienta pelea

-Creo que lo mejor será volver a casa – comentó el pequeño observando detenidamente el lugar que ahora se encontraba cubierto de cuerpos y sangre por todos lados – no sea que alguien venga y entonces estaremos en problemas – no le gustaba para nada la situación pero fue cuando recordó que algo similar había sucedido hace 8 años exactamente decidió que no era el lugar ni el momento para tratar de eso y comenzó a caminar con el objetivo de salir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar y poder averiguar que había sucedido

Como acto reflejo Sesshoumaru lo siguió cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos y los recuerdos que ahora dominaban su mente, Inuyasha se atrevió a romper el silencio – Sesshoumaru recuerdas que algo similar ocurrió hace 8 años – se detuvo para observar la reacción de su hermano el cual le imitó y por unos instantes se miraron fijamente hasta que el recuerdo volvió a la mente de Sesshoumaru

_FLASH BACK_

"_En el jardín de una hermosa casa ubicada a la orilla de la playa se encontraban dos niños uno de 10 años y el otro de 8 ambos se encontraban jugando pelota mientras sus padres los miraban tranquilamente desde el balcón de su habitación, aquella casa era digna de la familia Taisho, el señor de la casa era dueño de una gran empresa automovilística y por ende eran gente de dinero pero que preferían mantenerse alejados del bullicio y que intentaban hacer que sus hijos llevaran una vida normal, la madre de ambos era una hermosa modelo de gran relevancia mundial su nombre: Izayo. Conocían a la perfección que sus hijos no eran como los demás pues poseían una fuerza sobrehumana, una velocidad increíble pero sobre todo tenían los sentidos más desarrollados aún así los amaban y trataban de hacerles la vida más fácil y en cierta forma lo habían logrado_

_-Vamos Inuyasha trata de controlar tu fuerza – le aconsejaba al pequeño ya que desde que nació había demostrado ser poseedor de una gran fuerza que fácilmente superaba a los demás niños de su edad o la de algún adulto pero que trataban de ocultar a la sociedad para poder ser aceptados pues es bien sabido que ese tipo de casos no son comunes_

_-Feh! Lo intento Sesshoumaru pero no puedo controlarlo – bufó molesto al pequeño al ver fallidos sus intentos – Oh vamos, me vas a decir que el gran Inuyasha va a ser vencido por una pelota – sonrió malicioso pues sabía del temperamento tan explosivo del peque y la reacción pues no se hizo esperar_

_-Qué dijiste? Esa pelota no me va a vencer eso te lo puedo asegurar yo – tomo la pelota nuevamente y la posiciono en el suelo se preparo para lanzar pero la voz de su madre no hizo perder la concentración y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de cara contra el suelo ante tal acto Sesshoumaru comenzó a reír fuertemente por semejante escena, fue entonces que Izayo habló_

_-Niños vamos a salir un rato con su padre, así que cualquier cosa pueden ir con Kaede de acuerdo – muy a pesar de intentar llevar una vida normal los Taisho tenían a su servicio un grupo moderado de personas que se mantenían al tanto de la limpieza de su hogar y del cuidado de sus pequeños_

_-Claro madre, vayan sin preocupación – contestó el mayor con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la madre, pues no le gustaba dejar tanto tiempo a sus pequeños retoños, se despidió de sus hijos y se retiro con su esposo dejando a los chibis practicando en el jardín como todas las tardes hacían, parecía como si nada extraño fuese a suceder pero al parecer algo extraño rondaba los alrededores de la casa y los niños lo habían notado_

_-Sesshoumaru sentiste lo mismo que yo – preguntó mientras detenía la pelota y observaba atentamente a su alrededor alerta de cualquier movimiento extraño_

_-Si, pero no estoy seguro de que puede ser – el mayor también se había puesto alerta el viento soplaba con fuerza azotando violentamente las ramas de los árboles mientras que su olfato detectaba un extraño olor a sangre, conocía a la perfección todos los aromas que pudieran haber pero este era nuevo y eso le creaba un cierto temor _

_-Son si mi olfato no me falla doce y se mueven bastante rápido – las cosas se estaban complicando y sin la presencia de sus padres las cosas no serían fáciles aún así ocultaron sus miedos y tomaron una postura fría y analizadora, de la nada salieron dos siluetas que se abalanzaron sobre el grande que por reflejo brinco para poder esquivar a sus adversarios pero fue interceptado por otras tres siluetas que lo atacaron en pleno vuelo golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago y provocando que cayera estrepitosamente; el menor estaba en igual situación hasta que una patada le dio de lleno en el estómago y se estrelló contra un árbol_

_Ambos hermanos estaban anonadados no entendían nada de lo que sucedía pero de algo estaban seguros esos sujetos no se irían hasta que obtuvieran lo que buscaban a sabiendas de que habían muchas personas en la casa Sesshoumaru se aventuro a preguntar – Qué es lo que buscan? – Esperaba que quisieran algún objeto de valor pero lo que oyeron no los tranquilizó en nada – Su muerte – respondió una silueta mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él_

_Intentaron con todas sus fuerzas defenderse pero la desventaja era clara ellos eran tan solo unos niños y esos sujetos eran más grandes y les ganaban en cantidad, al momento de que sus vidas estuvieron al borde de la muerte algo dentro de ellos despertó causando que sus atacantes detuvieran sus golpes, casi inconscientemente los hermanos se levantaron del suelo y rápidamente fueron eliminando a los sujetos, al finalizar el jardín se había convertido en el lecho de muerte de aquellos seres pero aún no comprendían que había sucedido algo en su interior les decía que a partir de ese momento las cosas no volverían a ser como antes se observaron fijamente sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir y decidieron que ese sería su secreto, enterraron los cuerpos de aquellos sujetos y trataron de continuar como si nada hubiera pasado pero jamás olvidarían aquel día"_

_END FLASH BACK_

-Ahora que lo recuerdo sucedió exactamente lo mismo – comentó el mayor era extraño pero cierto a partir de ese día sus vidas habían cambiado pues su fuerza se había duplicado y su velocidad había aumentado considerablemente ya que podían correr hasta 120 km por hora

-Tú crees que tengan relación – preguntó dudoso Inuyasha realmente está situación lo estaba hartando y esto solamente venía a provocar más locas ideas a su cabeza

-Yo creo pero no te puedo asegurar nada, es extraño aquella sensación que sentí en aquel momento fue igual a esta pero ahora no podía controlar por un instante desee ver más sangre – las sensaciones que había despertado aquella matanza los tenían preocupados sin embargo trataron de restarle importancia como hiciesen en cierta ocasión y con voz más calmada añadió – creo que lo mejor será que nos apresuremos a regresar a casa para que nos cambiemos no desee que nuestros padres nos vean con la ropa y manos llenas de sangre – reprimió una risita y continuó caminando al igual que su hermano

-Oye Sesshoumaru en cuanto a las marcas en el rostro, que vamos a hacer con ellas – si bien podrían desaparecer la sangre las marcas en el rostro de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha no ayudaban en nada, el mayor tenía dos líneas moradas rectas en ambas mejillas y una luna creciente en la frente mientras que Inuyasha tenía dos líneas en forma de trueno en ambas mejillas y un trueno en la frente, aún así estás parecían no irse y les comenzó a preocupar, aún así decidieron que llegando a su casa buscarían la solución a ello. No muy lejos de donde se encontraban nuestros protagonistas una silueta se mantenía oculta, había presenciado la escena completa y una ligera curva apareció en sus finos labios mientras sus ojos avellanados seguían fijamente a los jóvenes que no se habían dado por enterados de su presencia

-Así que aquí eran donde se escondían, muy pronto nos veremos las caras. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha manténganse vivos hasta que ese día llegue, por favor – decía al tiempo que dos alas negras y con forma de murciélago salían de su espalda y la alzaban para desaparecer por el cielo oscuro de la ciudad que se había mantenido dormida hasta ahora

"**_San Pauli, Hamburgo, Alemania"_**

Un grupo de sombras recorría las oscuras calles de San Pauli persiguiendo su objetivo que se movía con habilidad entre las edificaciones del lugar aún así no perdían de vista a su presa, de pronto aquel objetivo cruzó en una esquina que daba hacía una avenida poco concurrida, loca decisión pero que los beneficiaría ya que sin testigo sería más fácil completar su misión

La joven corría desesperada, era una joven con un cabello rojizo largo agarrado en dos coletas altas, finos y delgados labios rosa, sus ojos verdes como la más hermosa esmeralda, su piel blanca y sus piernas bien torneadas, era sin lugar a dudas una hermosa criatura si se le hubiese encontrado en mejores circunstancias, no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero de algo estaba segura esos sujetos querían verle muerta y no se detendrían hasta lograrlo, conocía perfectamente la ciudad y sabía por donde podría perderlos pero al parecer esos sujetos no eran normales ya que a pesar de todos sus intentos por desorientarlos siempre aparecían de nuevo y la persecución comenzaba de nuevo

Sus piernas le quedaban debido a la exigencia que su mente les hacía de correr eventualmente más rápido que la persecución anterior, sus pulmones se llenaban de aire más rápido que un globo inflado con máquina, el sudor le recorría el cuerpo entero, su corazón bombeado el doble de lo que normalmente bombeaba y su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y a manifestarle macabras formas de tortura hacia su persona, al tiempo que trataba de disipar aquellos pensamientos su cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez más lento debido al desgaste físico de aquella impetuosa carrera

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba huyendo pero no se detendría ni porque sus piernas sangrarán por ello, debido a que se había mantenido perdida en sus cavilaciones no pudo notar a donde había llegado hasta que tropezó con una piedra, hecho que la obligó a caer dándose de lleno contra el suelo cubierto de grama y pequeña piedras que crearon extrañas heridas en su cuerpo creando un ligero camino rojizo por donde la sangre surcaba, intentó levantarse rápidamente pero su cuerpo decidió que ya era tiempo de un descanso y parecía no acatar las órdenes del cerebro, observó sobre su hombro al tiempo que unas sombras se abrían paso entre los juegos metálicos de aquel parque infantil

Sin previo aviso se dejaron ir contra la chica que como acto reflejo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final que la enviará a visitar las puertas del más allá, pero de pronto sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir y le daba nuevamente energías, para sorpresa de sus contrincantes la chica se impulsó hacia arriba y en un rápido movimiento se posó en la copa del árbol que se encontraba justo detrás de ella

Al momento de erguirse para poder encararlos un pequeño aullido salió de su boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos y garras que ahora hacían gala de su presencia, aquellas siluetas dejaron por unos instantes de respirar mientras veían a la joven, era una imagen realmente extraña pero a la vez de pánico el observar el cuerpo de la joven siendo parcialmente ensombrecido, producto de los fuertes rayos blanquecinos de la luna llena

No le tomo más de cinco segundos el caer en picada desde la copa del árbol hasta el suelo y más de veinte utilizar sus garras para destazar los cuerpos de sus aprehensores que acababan de convertirse en las víctimas, los papeles se habían invertido, finalizada la matanza la joven solo atinó a caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y observan con terror la escena frente a ella, sabía de antemano que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo así que hizo lo que cualquier persona en todos sus sentidos haría, salió corriendo alejándose de aquel lugar hasta donde sus piernas aguantarán

Una sombra se movía entre los cuerpos inertes mientras sus pasos eran cautelosos y sin prisa, veía el lugar por donde había desaparecido la chica, sonrió al examinar que definitivamente aquella pequeña tenía fuerza, pero no sería suficiente para lo que tendría que enfrentar

-Me alegra que estés a salvo pequeña Ayame, pero me temo que esto solo fue una advertencia, cuídate mucho chiquita – así como había aparecido de igual manera se esfumo dejando solamente una nube de polvo que se elevaba en el aire y desapareció misteriosamente en el manto de la noche que el sol comenzaba a teñir de colores anunciando el amanecer de un nuevo día y con esto a que los habitantes de aquella ciudad despertaron sin saber lo que había ocurrido y lo que estaba por ocurrir….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bien aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, me gusta como quedo pero esperare sus reviews

**Denissekagome: **Gracias por tus palabras fuiste tú quien me inspiró a continuar y tienes razón en cuanto a lo que dijiste, por eso este cap va dedicado para ti, espero que disfrutes, te aseguro que tratare de hacerlo interesante tengo algunas ideas rondando en mi cabeza, ya verás como continua el fic y espero seguir contando con tus comentarios

Hasta la prox no olviden dejar reviews, igual agradezco que lo lean

Matta ne!


	3. Estos Somos Nosotros Parte II

Hola otra vez, bueno después de buscar inspiración por todas las partes que conozco al fin la encontré, así que los dejo con el tercer capitulo, espero les guste, dedicado especialmente a **Denissekagome**, **milychan**, **LadyDragon84 y a Kikyo-dono**

**TERCER CAPÍTULO**

"**ESTOS SOMOS NOSOTROS"**

**Segunda Parte**

"_**Atenas, Grecia"**_

Los latidos de su corazón sobrepasan la velocidad del sonido, el ruido de hojas crujiendo mientras huía delataba el lugar donde se encontraba. Corría desesperadamente por el sendero cubierto de piedras y tierra, definitivamente no debía haber tomado ese rumbo pero no había tenido otra opción era eso y caer por un precipicio; así que comprendiendo que estaba huyendo para sobrevivir la segunda opción era descabellado y por extraño que parezca iba en contra de su ideología

Cada segundo que transcurría su condición física empeoraba y a esto había que sumarle las diferentes heridas que cubrían su cuerpo porque en definitiva escalar aquella montaña no era fácil, aún así una gran fuerza le ayudaba al recordar que al llegar al Partenón al menos tendría la posibilidad de esconderse y alargar por unos momentos más su existencia

El miedo le recorría por completo su sistema nervioso, no temería tanto si solo fuese uno inclusive podría con dos, pero dieciocho, eso era demasiado y aunque poseyera la experiencia y agilidad para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, nadie la había instruido para defenderse de semejantes criaturas, esos sujetos no eran personas, las personas no poseían la habilidad de encontrar a su presa mediante el olfato, sus largas y afiladas garras creaban una aterradora imagen junto con sus ojos tan rojos que parecía que echaban fuego

Su cabello se movía violentamente en la huída, poseía el cabello negro y ondulado, largo hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos al igual que el de sus perseguidores eran rojos como el rubí pero al contrario de sus adversarios estos eran infantiles y sin rastro de maldad, sus delgados brazos se mecían abruptamente a sus lados mientras su piernas blancas y bien torneadas realizaban una de las más veloces persecuciones que ella hubiese imaginado, su bien formado pecho subía intermitentemente por la aceleración de su respiración

Sus ojos mostraron alivio al visualizar el gigantesco monumento que se alzaba en la cima de aquel legendario lugar, ejerció nuevamente presión sobre sus extremidades inferiores y avanzó lo más que pudo, logró adentrarse lo suficiente como para esconderse entre los escombros y trataba lentamente de recuperar el aliento y normalizar su respiración. Rogaba a todos los dioses existentes que de alguna manera la salvaran de aquella situación, un ruido a sus espaldas la alerto de que debía huir antes de que la encontrasen

Salio de su escondite como pudo para no ser detectada de alguna manera por aquellos seres, sin embargo cuando logró llegar a la salida una pequeña piedra provocó que perdiera el equilibrio por unos instantes al tiempo que intentaba eludir el golpe se recostó en una columna la cual estaba algo floja logrando que al sentir el brusco movimiento se meciera creando un estruendoso ruido que atrajo la atención de sus perseguidores, corrió como alma en pena hasta encontrarse con el jardín interior del templo pero fue ahí donde sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar que no tenía escapatoria puesto que después de ahí lo que único que había era otro templo y atrás de este un gran acantilado

Volvió la vista hacia atrás y pudo constatar que por mucho que corriera su destino estaba marcado, moriría esa noche, suspiro resignada y cerró los ojos esperando el contacto pero este jamás llego a diferencia de eso su oído logró captar diferentes ondas en el aire que le advertían que se alejará pues el viento estaba molesto _"Que ironía" _pensó, ahora no solo estaba a punto de morir sino también creía entender lo que el viento decía no había duda alguna el miedo la había vuelto loca, de pronto como sacada de la realidad el aire se torno violento y fuerte, las nubes se arremolinaron en torno al jardín y comenzaron como sacados de novelas varios remolinos y caían directamente sobre ellos sin embargo a pesar de estar en aquel lugar tan peligroso algo le dictaba que no tenía nada que temer, al cabo de unos instantes sus ojos no pudieron seguir soportando aquella desgarradora escena y con voz quebrada grito para que aquello se detuviese, como si fuera un amo dando órdenes el viento ceso su labor y las nubes desaparecieron dejando ver aquel hermoso astro plateado que cada noche adornaba el firmamento

Lágrimas amenazaron con salir al notar que la persona que originó aquel cruento escenario posiblemente había sido ella, sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar aquella absurda idea de su mente mientras observaba como aquel hermoso lugar lleno de un aire misterioso y a la vez tranquilo se convirtió en cuestión de minutos en un campo de muerte y sangre, las piernas le flaquearon y calló de rodillas mientras intentaba encontrar una solución lógica, pero debido a tantos recuerdos su mente parecía no querer procesar nada, así que antes de irse para que nadie llegase y la culpará, pues sabía de antemano que aquel espectáculo de remolinos había sido presenciado por todos los griegos que pudieran ver el Partenón, intentó comprobar la hipótesis que la estaba hostigando

Alzo su mano hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos y en voz alta dijo – Ven a mí viento, yo te invoco – y tal como lo temía un pequeño remolino se formo desde el cielo hasta la palma de su ahora pálida mano, su cuerpo tambaleo al notar que en efecto ella había sido la culpable, con rapidez quito la mano y el remolino desapareció instantáneamente. Ahora solo tenía una idea en la cabeza, huir otra vez pero sabía que de ahora en adelante nada sería igual. NADA.

Unos ojos de color azul rey observaban desde la cima del templo como la chica corría despavorida y asustada de la "escena del crimen" al tiempo soltó una risa algo sonora mientras volvía a contemplar la hermosa noche y veía como el astro plateado comenzaba a ocultarse para que el día diera inicio. Volvió su vista hacía aquellos sujetos y sus ojos mostraron coraje, rabia pero por sobretodo satisfacción

- No te preocupes Kagura, que esto será solo el principio de algo grande que aunque no te guste tendrás que participar – río ante el comentario sabía de antemano como era el carácter de aquella jovencita – Pronto linda, pronto nos volveremos a ver, tenlo por seguro mientras mantente viva – y así como el sol hizo desaparecer la oscuridad de la noche de igual forma aquel sujeto desapareció del techo

"**_Helsingor, Dinamarca"_**

Al principio pensó que eran soldados enviados por su padre para que dejará de andar holgazaneando por el castillo y mantuviera en forma su cuerpo, por ende en aquel momento se dejó llevar, al cabo de unos instantes notó que algo andaba mal a pesar de haber transcurrido horas desde que inicio aquella batalla, era extraño no haber escuchado nada de ruido en aquel enorme castillo que siempre se encontraba con vida, pero ahora no y su corazón le decía que debía huir cuanto antes de aquel lugar

Se dejó llevar por su instinto al notar que no importaba cuantas veces golpeara a aquello sujetos estos parecían inmutados ante sus ataques y al contrario de todos con los que había librado una pelea estos no dejaban ni un solo momento de sonreír. De pronto sus piernas comenzaron a correr apresuradamente por los eternos pasillos del lugar y a cada paso su presentimiento se hacía más fuerte al notar que no existía lugar del castillo que no estuviera cubierto de sangre y cuerpos inertes

Aunque su razón le dictaba que se alejará algo le obligo a hacer completamente lo contrario y no tardo en salir corriendo en dirección a la alcoba de sus padres, al llegar su mano tembló ante la perilla, sabía que no le gustaría lo que viera pero fuera lo que fuera debía verlo, tomo un hondo respiro y giro aquel objeto que lo alejaba de un cruel dolor, sus pupilas azules se dilataron hasta donde pudieron al observar como el cuarto de sus padres ahora era su lecho de muerte, su madre yacía en la cama totalmente destazada con una expresión de horror en sus ojos y su padre a un costado en iguales o peores condiciones que las de su madre, al juzgar por la posición su padre parecía como si este hubiese querido protegerla pero no pudo

La rabia le inundo todo su ser, sus instintos le guiaban a destazar aquellos sujetos pero su cabeza le advertía que si lo hacía no tardaría en arrepentirse, cegado por la ira giro sobre sus talones y corrió con tal velocidad que cualquier persona viva hubiera jurado que el viento había atravesado por completo el lugar. No tardó mucho en encontrarlos pues su olfato parecía haberse agudizado al igual que sus oídos y podía escuchar perfectamente las respiraciones de sus contrincantes al tiempo que captaba aquel extraño aroma, por azares del destino sintió que había olido ese aroma antes pero a como estaba la situación pensó que lo mejor era pensar en eso después

Así fue como corrió al encuentro con los asesinos de sus padres, AGUA, eso era lo que olía cerca de aquellos sujetos la imagen del pequeño lago dentro del terreno le vino a la mente y sin pensarlo dos veces llegó a aquel lugar y tal como lo imaginaba ahí se encontraban aquellos sujetos. Al verlo comenzaron a cuchichearse y al cabo de un rato comenzaron a atacarlo sin clemencia, cada vez se le hacía más difícil parar todos los ataques su cuerpo comenzaba a quejarse por el esfuerzo que hacía

Sabía que no resistiría mucho, de pronto una punzada horripilante le recorrió el cuerpo y un ardor comenzó a hacerse presente observo sobre su hombro como uno de ellos había logrado atravesarle el estómago con sus garras, ya no había escapatoria todo terminaría en ese momento y el no había podido vengar la muerte tan violenta de sus padres, su vista se fue nublando poco a poco al tiempo que sentía su cuerpo hervir

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido específicamente en aquel momento tan agobiante para el joven, sus oponentes creyéndose fuera de peligro lo dejaron caer fuertemente al suelo y rieron descaradamente al observar el estado tan lamentable del guerrero, pero como guiado por la luna un espantoso aullido se escucho en cada rincón del terreno, el escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos y por inercia su vista se fijo en el lugar donde debía yacer el joven, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que el cuerpo no estaba

Su miedo se podía observar plenamente en sus ojos, como un ágil depredador los observó desde la lejanía, de pronto sus ojos se clavaron en sus víctimas y se acerco sigilosamente para que no tuvieran oportunidad de defenderse, al estar cerca de ellos salió de su escondite con extrema tranquilidad al tiempo que sus adversarios notaban la presencia de su presa ahora convertida en su ejecutora, su cabello era castaño agarrado en una coleta alta que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, su fuerte cuerpo lo hacía verse implacable e intimidante, las garras en sus manos no ayudaban a calmar los incontrolables miedos de aquellos sujetos, intentaron defenderse pero él era más rápido y sus garras se convirtieron en terribles armas que le arrancaron la vida sin misericordia así como ellos lo habían hecho con sus padres

Observo con detenimiento el pecho de cada uno asegurándose de que en definitiva habían cruzado ya las puertas del otro mundo, su vista fue iluminada por el reflejo de la luna haciéndolo lucir aún más aterrador pero en sus ojos no se notaba ira, furia o cólera, al contrario se podía ver satisfacción que de inmediato fue sustituida por la confusión al comprender sus actos, llevo sus ensangrentadas manos hasta su rostro contemplándolas por un largo rato, cayó en cuenta que debía hacer algo para no crear escándalos así que sin más decidió deshacerse de los cuerpos y se retiro a limpiar el castillo

Un sujeto algo viejo veía divertido la escena – vaya mi joven aprendiz así que aún sigues siendo el mismo, me gustaría probar tu destreza pero creo que alguien se me adelanto – observó la luna por un instante y giró sus ojos en torno al castillo que de ahora en adelante permanecería en silencio – no te preocupes Kouga se hará justicia pero hasta el día en que nos veamos sigue como lo hiciste que así lograrás mantenerte a salvo – así como su mirada misteriosa de igual forma aquel ser desapareció repentinamente sin dejar rastro

Bueno después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pido disculpas pues el tiempo es algo con lo que no cuenta tomando también en cuenta de que a mi imaginación se le dio por irse de vacaciones, pero lo importante es que volvió y con ella yo así que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

**Milychan**: muchas gracias por leer el fic, y como ves trate de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo espero te guste este cap, así como espero contar con tus mensajes

**Kagome yumika:** hola de nuevo chica, gracias por tu apoyo tus palabras me levantan la autoestima más de lo que mi mamá logra levantarme en las mañanas, la verdad yo tampoco puedo imaginarme en esa situación y si pues trato de hacer los caps lo más largo que puedo pero a veces es necesario crear el suspenso para crear un buen ambiente en la trama, espero contar con tus mensajes. JAJAJA de acuerdo mi señora será como usted diga, cuídate nos vemos en el prox

**LADYDRAGON84: **me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tus palabras de verdad que me emociona leer los reviews, pues veo que somos dos, a mí también me gustan este tipo de historias. En cuanto a los personajes misteriosos pues con el tiempo sabrás quienes son y porq los están vigilando, por supuesto q seguiré leyendo tu fic pues está buenísimo, espero que actualices pronto eh, no olvides dejarme reviews, cuídate, besos

**Kikyo-dono:** hola chica, pues como lo prometido es deuda acá está el siguiente cap espero sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu incondicional apoyo y espero contar contigo hasta el final, nos hablamos luego eh, chao

Bueno creo que por el momento es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que no olviden dejarme sus comentarios pues siempre serán bienvenidos. Matta ne!

**P.D. **Les recomiendo leer los fics **"DRAGON BLANCO"** de LadyDragon84 y **"Fría como el fuego"** de Kikyo-dono pues están muy buenos a mí me gustan muchísimo y a mi punto de vista tienen muy buen desarrollo de la historia, así que si andan por ahí les aconsejo los lean, tienen mi total apoyo y mi recomendación (ahora salí publicista y según mis padres que ese no era mi fuerte)


	4. Estos Somos Nosotros Parte III

No tengo perdón, la verdad ahora si me tarde y bastante, de verás que lo siento pero esta vez no fue culpa de mi imaginación fue culpa del tiempo que no estuvo de mi lado hasta hace poco, solo espero que con este capítulo pueda dejarlos felices, tanto como me dejó a mí, como no tengo algo más coherente que decir los dejó con el fic

**TERCER CAPÍTULO**

"**ESTOS SOMOS NOSOTROS"**

**Tercera Parte**

"_**Hong Kong, China"**_

Los árboles le servían como refugio pero no era suficiente para perderlos de vista, la situación se ponía cada vez más peligrosa y tenía, a como diera lugar que alejarlos del templo, era extraño como todo había cambiado en cuestión de segundos, en un instante había estado meditando con su maestro y al otro huyendo de aquellos seres, sus piernas se movían ágilmente gracias al entrenamiento que había recibido desde su infancia aún así esos sujetos con sus enormes alas parecían seguirle el paso muy de cerca, le preocupada el bienestar de todos sus compañeros y en especial la de su maestro, quien ya era una persona entrada en edad y que por si solo no podría enfrentarse a todos ellos, pero su objetivo no eran ellos, era por eso que había decidido atraerlos

En el camino había dejado tirado su vestimenta pues le estorbaba para correr, dejando ver unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera blanca sin dibujos y unas zapatillas de color negro, sus ojos azules mostraban la preocupación que ahora se cernía sobre su mente, conocía de memoria el templo así que crear distractores no le era difícil pero aún así no era suficiente, intentó adentrarse más el bosque pues sabía que ahí el terreno era inestable y eso si crearía si no confusión talvez si hacerlos perder el tiempo

Su cabello se encontraba firmemente recogido en una coleta pequeña, su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y dolorosa, su bien formado pecho subía y bajaba abruptamente mientras continuaba corriendo forzando de una manera increíble a sus piernas a mantener la distancia entre él y sus enemigos, tenía la ventaja de que parte de su entrenamiento era poseer una gran velocidad y agradecía internamente el haberlo tomado

El camino comenzó a ponerse cada vez más peligro pero eso le ayudaría, por un instante el sonido de los saltos en las ramas y los zumbidos de las alas paro, así como él, volteó para ver que había sucedido pero no encontró nada, solo el enorme y claro bosque, las sombras que creaban las ramas de los árboles por los rayos del sol lo confundían, hasta que sintió una punzada en su brazo derecho, inconscientemente llevo su mano contraria hacia el lugar tratando de detener la sangre, sabía que si seguía parado las cosas empeorarían así que retomó la marcha mientras veía ocasionalmente hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no estaban allí

Siguió la corriente del río hasta que se encontró con un risco, oía como los sujetos se acercaban cada vez más rápido y lo único que encontraba como salida era tirarse en la catarata, buscó desesperadamente otra salida porque la altura era considerablemente alta y con la herida que tenía y el cansancio físico su cuerpo muy posiblemente no soportaría la caída, sintió su presencia y se giró quedando de frente a frente con aquellos seres

Su respiración se cortó cuando observó detenidamente a sus perseguidores, no eran humanos eso era seguro, algunos poseían alas, garras y colmillos enfundados para atacar y destazar todo lo que quisieran, otros poseían además unas enormes colas; todos ellos acercándose a una velocidad que él jamás había visto, nisiquiera en su maestro que tenia años practicando la poseía. Respiró hondamente y cerró los ojos por un instante mientras intentaba pensar en una forma de salir con vida de aquella misteriosa situación, de pronto todo quedo en silencio y algo en su mano derecha comenzó a palpitar con fuerza quemándole por ciertos instantes la piel de aquella zona, sentía como si se desgarrará aquella parte de su cuerpo

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando observó que los seres lograron acercarse tanto que lograron acertarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago que logró levantarlo del suelo y empujarlo fuera de la roca en dirección al fondo de la catarata, fue un instante pequeño pero rápido elevo su mano hasta la altura de su cara y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar como un pequeño agujero comenzaba a crearse - solo esto me faltaba - pensó asustadamente mientras veía pausadamente el agujero y sus atacantes, pero algo dentro de él le empujó a elevar la mano en dirección a ellos y se quedó inmóvil, sin palabras mientras observaba que aquellos seres eran absorbidos por el agujero de su mano – pero que está pasando – preguntó a la nada mientras dirigía su mano otra vez hacia su rostro y veía como el agujero había desaparecido y con él todos los seres que le perseguían, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer con todo contra el agua y desaparecía entre las profundidades del río

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y observó a su alrededor, intentó levantarse pero la herida de su brazo le recordó que todo lo que había pasado no había sido un sueño, se levantó lentamente y observó la palma de su mano, la cual parecía como si nada hubiese sucedido – talvez – murmuró mientras se dirigía colina arriba hacia el templo, escaló como pudo por la montaña pero era muy empinada y rocosa, por instantes resbalaba pero se aferraba con fuerza, consiguiendo algunos raspones en diversas partes de su cuerpo – me cuesta mucho mantenerme consciente – trataba de que sus párpados no se cerrarán pero parecía misión imposible

Tardo un poco en lograr llegar a la colina, su ropa estaba todavía húmeda y por consiguiente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar pues ya llevaba un buen tiempo caminando en aquellas condiciones, caminó un poco cuando entre los árboles sus ojos enfocaron la parte alta del templo, corrió esperanzado de que todos estuvieran con bien y encontrar talvez una respuesta a lo que acababa de vivir, pero su sonrisa se borró casi al instante cuando observó que los cuerpos de todos sus compañeros se encontraban en diversas partes del templo, la sangre se encontraba esparcida por todas partes, caminó pausadamente mientras con una mano sostenía su brazo herido, ingresó al templo encontrándose con la misma imagen que había visto antes, continuó recorriendo el templo hasta dar con el salón de meditación y lo encontró en ruinas y cerca de la entrada estaba su maestro, corrió desesperado hasta el lugar y observó como su sensei había sido cruelmente asesinado, sabía que su maestro había muerto por protegerlo a él y a sus compañeros pero ninguno merecía haber muerto como lo hicieron

Se sentó en las gradas exteriores del templo que daban a la ciudad, observó como la metrópoli permanecía en completa tranquilidad ajena a la matanza que había ocurrido, no pudo evitarlo más y sus ojos no pudieran retener más las lágrimas, dejándolas salir libremente mientras un ser le observaba desde el techo de las estructuras más grandes del lugar – te prometo Miroku que vengaremos la muerte de todas esas inocentes personas – soltó al tiempo que desaparecía como un espejismo y dejaba a un desconsolado joven en la entrada de unos de los más famosos templos de la ciudad

"_**Galway, Irlanda"**_

Aún cuando intentaba defender a su hermano de lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía contra todos, tomó de la mano a su hermano y comenzó a correr por los grandes pasillos del castillo en el cual vivían. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero debía mostrarse fuerte y valiente frente a él para que se mantuviera tranquilo y por sobre todo no debía dejar que viese los cuerpos que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar, pero dadas las circunstancias eso era imposible

Sus padres le habían enviado en busca de su hermano cuando observaron que varios sujetos se encontraban alrededor de su casa y no tenían buenas intenciones, les aseguró a sus padres que lo protegería pero ellos también debían cuidarse, acordaron de que cuando terminarán se reunirían en el despacho pero a como iban cambiando las cosas temía que no fueran a llegar, iban por el comedor cuando las ventanas se quebraron y por reflejo se agacharon protegiéndose con las sillas, oyeron como algo chocaba fuertemente contra las paredes y caía estrepitosamente contra el suelo, elevaron la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron hasta donde la ciencia lo permite al notar que los cuerpos pertenecían a los guardias más poderosos que resguardaban el castillo, volteó a ver a su hermano mismo que con los ojos le señalaba las espadas en sus cuerpos, con miedo se acercaron lentamente hasta la cintura de los sujetos y tomaron las armas

Observaron por encima del mueble y vieron como los atacantes de su casa se paseaban pausadamente por los alrededores pero les sorprendió ver como eran, no eran humanos y ahora entendían el porque habían muerto tan cruel y fácilmente los guardias, cautelosamente y a gachas se dirigieron hasta la puerta que conectaba el comedor con la cocina, debían encontrar una salida rápido, pues no creían poder salir con vida de aquel lugar. El chico que portaba una coleta baja, de cabello castaño y buena composición muscular para su edad se quedó estático al observar como todas las sirvientas habían muerto y la sangre se encontraba regada por todas partes como cuando él y su hermana jugaban con la harina, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero cuando observó la fuerza y valentía de su hermana entendió que no era momento para sentimentalismos y por consiguiente debían seguir buscando

La chica de cabello castaño agarrado en una coleta alta y esbelta figura y de ojos color café comenzó a moverse ágilmente por la casa, buscando alguna salida que no estuviera custodiada por aquellos seres, observó las gradas que conducían al segundo nivel y diestramente subieron, lo que encontraron no cambiaba mucho de lo que venían observando, pero en definitiva los del primer nivel no habían sufrido tanto como ellos, continuaron con el trayecto mientras buscaban en todas las habitaciones algo que les sirviera como arma ya que las espadas no servían, sabían que buscaban por el olfato así que habían decidido untarse una crema que ocultaba el olor al punto de desaparecerlo, aquello les daba tiempo pero no mucho ya que el efecto tampoco duraba mucho

Entraron a la habitación de sus padres y encontraron que dentro de su closet se encontraban una cuchilla y un boomerang al parecer por como estaban envueltas se los regalarían al finalizar su entrenamiento, sonrieron al pensar que talvez aquello nunca sería posible, tomaron firmemente las armas y comenzaron a recorrer nuevamente el castillo, en un descuido uno de los brazos del boomerang golpeo una lámpara haciendo que se cayera y se rompiera, aquel sonido alerto inmediatamente a los visitantes que en cuestión de instantes llegaron al lugar y solo observaron el objeto quebrado en el suelo, dirigieron su vista hacia la ventana que ahora se encontraba abierta, sonrieron maliciosamente y se elevaron hasta el techo del castillo encontrándose con lo que buscaban

Los susodichos se vieron rodeados por aquellos seres y como posición de defensa se colocaron contra espalda, protegiéndose mutuamente de cualquier ataque, ante aquel acto sus agresores rieron estrepitosamente y un segundo después se abalanzaron contra ellos para atacarlos, ambos sujetaron firmemente las armas y cerraron los ojos, persiguieron sus movimientos con los oídos pues estos no les mentirían como lo harían los ojos, cuando sus oídos captaron el lugar de donde provenían los diferentes sonidos, se posicionaron y la chica lanzo el boomerang comenzando el ataque de lado izquierdo que a diferencia de su hermano lanzó la cuchilla del lado derecho, elevo su mano para poder recibir perfectamente su gran arma sin lastimar a su hermano en el proceso, mientras el chico recibía perfectamente su cuchilla, colocándola nuevamente para poder realizar un nuevo ataque

Continuaron así por al menos diez minutos hasta que todos los sujetos fueron eliminados, estaban cansados, respiraban rápidamente al tiempo que se sentaban en el techo pues sus piernas pedían un descanso, bajaron lentamente hasta el balcón de la habitación de ella, salieron a los pasillos en busca de algún sobreviviente pero lo único que encontraban era cadáveres de todas aquellas personas que conocían y los habían visto crecer, personas que habían arriesgado su vida para protegerlos, bajaron al primer nivel y continuaron la búsqueda sin resultado alguno, decidieron ir al jardín trasero para ver si había algo pero al momento de hacerlo hubieran deseado no haberlo ni pensado, corrieron hacia el gran roble que se encontraba al final del jardín y ahí encontraron los cuerpos de sus padres, la chica cayó sentada y desconsolada al suelo viendo fijamente el lugar, el chico golpeó el tronco con impotencia

Mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos luchando por salir, no las retuvieron más y soltaron todos sus temores, aquella escena era vista cuidadosamente por un ser desde la punta del roble, se encontraba sentado en una de sus ramas y suspiró resignado – lamento tanto que esto tuviera que ser así Sango pero te prometo que las cosas mejoraran y podrás tener tu venganza – musitó al tiempo que desaparecía mientras Sango elevaba la vista pues había tenido la presencia de alguien ajena a todo eso, limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso y se levantó viendo fijamente su hermano – Kohaku no podemos dejarlos así, hay que construir tumbas para ellos – el joven afirmó y se levantaron cargando cada uno el cuerpo de sus padres y llevándolos consigo para comenzar a enterrar los cuerpos

"_**Tokyo, Japón"**_

Luchaba desesperadamente mientras los mantenía alejados de su casa – no vayas a salir, trata de esconderte – gritaba mientras seguía enviando flechas purificadoras hacia fuera del templo, los hechizos estaba funcionando pero no lo harían por mucho tiempo, el escudo estaba comenzando a perder su fuerza y eso la tenía preocupada, su largo cabello negro se mecía con gracia mientras sus ojos cafés enfocaban a aquellos seres – diablos – gruñó al notar que ya no poseía más flechas, decidió entrar a su casa y conseguir más

Entró rápidamente pues no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo más el campo las mantendría alejadas de aquellos seres – hermana estás bien – le preguntó la menor mientras salía de su escondite – si estoy bien, pero quiero que vayas a mi habitación y que coloques sellos en las ventanas y la puerta y te quedes allí hasta que yo te diga – le indicó al tiempo que encontraba más flechas y las colocaba nuevamente en su arcaj para poder seguir combatiendo, la pequeña realizo lo que su hermana le había pedido, con rapidez se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró con llave, buscó entre los cajones y encontró lo que buscaba, realizó el conjuro adecuado y los pergaminos volaron posicionándose donde debían, temerosa se sentó en la silla mecedora de su hermana, abrazo con fuerza el gran peluche que le hubiese regalado sus padres y espero su señal

Mientras tanto la mayor salió nuevamente, se encontró con que los seres estaban utilizando sus poderes para debilitar el campo y con eso poder entrar, sonrió ante las intenciones de sus adversarios, vaya que eran poderosos pero sería de ver cuanto tiempo más tardarían para poder destruirlo y entrar, elevo su arco y coloco una flecha, fijo sus ojos en algún ser y disparo comenzando de nuevo su ataque, no podía contra todos y eso la ponía en desventaja, así como tampoco podía estar usando sus poderes para agregar energía a las flechas y mantener el campo fuerte

El cansancio se estaba comenzando a hacer notar y los seres aprovecharon para incrementar sus ataques, la debilidad de la chica era una clara muestra de lo poco que el cuerpo humano poseía en cuanto a resistencia, pero ella tenía una razón más fuerte para mantenerse en pie y continuar su labor, la única persona que amaba y que siempre estaba con ella, aquella dulce chica de mirada calculadora y soñadora, la niña que la mantenía en todos sus sentidos cuando se sentía desfallecer se encontraba asustada escondida en la casa y era su deber protegerla, era lo más preciado que tenía, su pequeño tesoro y no dejaría que la dañarán – inténtenlo cuantas veces quieran, porque no voy a caer, así tenga que usar lo último que tengo de energía contra ustedes – aquellas palabras sueltas al viento la volvieron a llenar de energía mientras recordaba la sonrisa de su hermana – va por ti hermana, solo por ti – nadie entraría, no los dejaría

Desde la muerte de sus padres, ella se había tenido que encargar de terminar sola su entrenamiento y guiar a su hermana en el suyo, era una carga muy grande para una chica de catorce años, pero no le importo, lucho como pudo para sacar adelante a la única persona que realmente amaba y que en respuesta siempre le daba felicidad, de eso hacia ya dos años y aunque el gobierno intento separarlas ellas demostraron que juntas lograrían sus metas y no se detendrían frente a nada, siguieron sus corazonadas y a la fecha solamente le faltaban dos años para poder obtener la mayoría de edad y con eso la tutoría de su hermana

Pero esos sujetos llevaban haciéndoles visitas desde hacía como seis meses, hasta aquí no entendía que era lo que buscaban o porque las atacaban pero no dejaría que las lastimarán, su cuerpo comenzó a cansarse y su cerebro a desconectarse, eso no era bueno al menos no en aquella situación, debía a como diera lugar mantenerse lúcida, no le quedaban muchas flechas y el campo había comenzado a ceder – ja – soltó sarcástica – seré derrotada por insignificantes seres, esto es increíble – sonrió intentando con eso darse más ánimos, elevó la última de sus flechas la posicionó y suspiró

Cerró los ojos esperando, poco a poco comenzó a diferencias los sonidos que se encontraban cubriendo el templo, las ramas de los árboles meciéndose, la suave brisa recorriendo cada rincón de su hogar, las respiraciones de todos los que se encontraban ahí incluyendo la suya, las latidos de su corazón ya cansado y por último el campo que se rompía permitiéndoles la entrada, relajó los músculos, normalizo su respiración y se concentró sabía que solamente contaba con una oportunidad, si acertaba podría respirar tranquila de lo contrario morirían

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió no pensar más en el asunto, recordó las últimas vacaciones que había compartido con su hermana, recordó el campo, las flores, los animales, el río, la tranquilidad y por sobre todo la felicidad de ella, su querida hermana – bien, es ahora o nunca – tensó la cuerda del arco mientras con su mirada ubica el centro del conjunto, concentró todo lo que poseía y la flecha se lleno de un resplandor rosado, la sensación que despedía el aura de la flecha sorprendió a los atacantes pero no detuvieron su avance

El silencio se hizo sepulcral mientras la flecha se encargaba de purificar todo a su alrededor, una cegadora luz recorrió el lugar por completo, por unos instantes no pudo visualizar nada, se levantó, talló sus ojos y observó por la ventana como había terminado la pelea afuera, buscó pero solamente encontraba cenizas y una suave brisa, continuó observando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, su hermana se encontraba cerca del Goshinboku, sabía que no debía salir al menos hasta que ella le dijera, pero temía por ella, no quería perderla como a sus padres, no quería que le volvieran a quitar lo que querían – Aome – abrió las puertas y sintió como una ráfaga de viento paso a su lado y los pergaminos perdieron su fuerza, una sombra se colocó detrás de ella mientras se erguía y sonreía maliciosamente

Volteó la vista temerosa y sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los rojos de su aprehensor, tragó fuertemente y comenzó a retroceder lentamente sin dejar de verlo, intentó correr pero sus pies ya no tocaron el suelo y sentía la presión de las manos en su cuello, intento de todo para que la soltará pero tenía una fuerza descomunal y ella no poseía la fuerza necesaria para destruirla, su vista comenzó a parecer nula, no podía enfocar correctamente las cosas, pero intentaba seguir consciente, algo le decía que Aome aún podría estar viva y confiaba en su instinto, pero por mucho que lucho no pudo seguir más tiempo y los brazos cayeron pesadamente en sus costados – suéltala maldito – gritó una moribunda chica que había logrado llegar para ver tan desgarradora escena, sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó la cuchilla doble que se encontraba tras la puerta de su habitación y con una velocidad increíble logró soltar a su hermana del agarre, al ver que ella no tenía intención de tener piedad con él, huyó

Su rostro comenzó a poseer aquel color blanco que la caracterizaba y eso la tranquilizó, la levantó y con cuidado la sacó de la casa en brazos, la recostó en la puerta y se acercó al sujeto que intentaba huir pero había sido hasta ese momento en que se percato que debajo de la miko aparecía una estrella que era parte del conjuro que lo mantenía encerrado – de aquí no saldrás, al menos no con vida – aseguro Aome al tiempo que veía de reojo como Kikyo comenzaba a despertar, regresó sus ojos chocolates hasta el que se quedó paralizado al ver esa fría mirada en la chica, tragó fuertemente y intento inútilmente alejarla, pero eso solo motivo a que su muerte fuera más rápida y sangrienta, limpió el arma y terminó el conjuro – veo que ahora nada podrá entrar de nuevo – comentó Kikyo mientras se sentaba lentamente en las gradas de la entrada de su hogar, Aome sonrió y se sentó a su lado – así es, te prometo que no volverán a entrar, ya puedes dormir tranquila pequeña – acarició maternalmente el rostro de su hermana y la abrazó, no quería admitirlo pero había tenido miedo, miedo de perderla, el haberla visto en aquella situación la hicieron actuar y no se arrepentía

Las ramas del Goshinboku se mecieron suavemente dejando entrever una figura que permanecía en silencio sentado tranquilamente en las ramas del árbol, giró sus chocolates ojos hasta aquel lugar y sonrió, haciendo una reverencia que nadie vio, la sombra devolvió el gesto y sonrió – te prometo que estaré con ustedes hasta el final, pero no prometo que las cosas mejoren Aome – aquella aclaración consterno a la chica quien no intentó disimularlo – _a que te refieres _– preguntó mentalmente, la sombra sacudió su cabeza mientras reía divertido – no te preocupes linda, pronto todo comenzará a encajar, recuerda que todo es como un rompecabezas – aquello no tranquilizó a la chica que seguía viéndolo fijamente, aquella figura ya le era conocida pues desde que tenía uso de razón se mantenía a su lado, siempre vigilándolas y protegiéndolas, pero ahora no entendía lo que le decía, no pudo continuar pensando pues la sombra se despidió y desapareció como siempre lo hacía cuando estaban a salvo

- todo es como un rompecabezas – dijo sin notar que lo había dicho en voz alta – que quieres decir con eso Aome – preguntó evidentemente la menor, Aome dirigió sus ojos hasta su hermana y sonrió tranquilizándola – no es nada, no te preocupes – decía al tiempo que comenzaban a realizar una guerra de cosquillas, olvidando lo que acababan de presenciar

No cambiaban aunque el tiempo hubiese pasado – mi querida Aome, tan tranquila que era tu vida, lastima que todo esto tenga que ocurrir, creo que si esto no estuviera pasando hubieras sido feliz – soltó mientras el viento jugaba con su larga melena negra agarrada en una trenza larga y sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el patio en él que ahora jugaban tranquilamente las chicas – o talvez si puedas ser feliz – sonrió nostálgico y desapareció completamente de aquel lugar

Pues como pudieron notar con este capítulo termine la presentación de los personajes así que de ahora en adelante comenzará la aventura, no todo es como lo pintan y nuestros queridos personajes lo sabrán de diferentes maneras, ya comenzaron a aparecer quienes son los vigilantes de los chicos, bueno al menos uno, pero estoy segura que ya saben quien es, jejeje

Bueno que puedo decir, me fascina, agradezco los reviews que me han enviado, eso me demuestra que la historia está gustando

**Milychan:** ya ves que aome no precisamente sabe que está ocurriendo, pero ten paciencia las cosas comenzarán a revelarse y te aseguro que lo que viene es realmente bueno, no se si puedo obtener tu perdón pues me parece que se me dio bien eso de agarrarme con atrasarme, pero no olvido así que aunque tarde pero aquí esta

**Kikyo-dono:** ni lo menciones onee-chan, gracias por tu reviews tus palabras me hacen sentirme mejor, mi autoestima no es algo que tenga muy en alto y lo sabes bien, como ves cumplo jejeje aunque algo tarde, en fin espero que te guste

**Denissekagome: **jejeje pues que puedo decirte GRACIAS, tus palabras deberás que me levantaron el animo como no te imaginas, hasta me puse roja de la vergüenza, en fin gracias por leer mis otros fics prometo actualizar pronto, también me alegra que pudiera llenar tus expectativas en cuanto a largo de los capítulos, estoy tratando de no hacerlos ni cortos ni largos, pues me gusta dejar con la intriga y no te preocupes que yo acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, Kagura me cae muy bien a si que no temas, ya verás con quien la dejo, chao

**KawaiiDanychan:** gracias, muchísimas gracias, no sabes cuan feliz me hace que me hayas dejado review y pues como pudiste leer los que faltaban eran Miroku, Sango y Aome, estabas en lo correcto, solo que ellos si me costó un poco más, en especial Sango pues ella no posee poderes pero como que fluyó la imaginación cuando volví a ver caps de Inuyasha, ya sabes que cuentas mi apoyo para todo, no olvides dejar tu comentario

**LADY DRAGON84:** pues creo que tarde un poco más, pero de veras que esta vez no fue mi imaginación, la amarre a la pata de mi cama para que no se fuera pero lo que me falló fue tiempo, he estado un poco presionada pues tenía parciales de la universidad y un chorro de trabajo pero al menos pude hacer un huequito en mi apretada vida diaria y logre escribirlo

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, ayuda, bombas radioactivas o lo que gusten que yo acepto de todo, Sayonara

**P.D. **Les recomiendo leer los fics

"**DRAGON BLANCO"** de LadyDragon84

"**Fría como el fuego", Nuestra Dulce Aventura" y "Detrás de las Apariencias"** de Kikyo-dono

"**Oportunidad de Vivir" y "Recuerdos Perdidos" **de KawaiiDany-chan

"**Mi luz en la oscuridad" **de butterfly-hime

La verdad están muy buenos a mí me gustan muchísimo y a mi punto de vista tienen muy buen desarrollo de la historia, así que si andan por ahí les aconsejo los lean, tienen mi total apoyo y mi recomendación (y dale otra vez con lo mismo, pero es cierto)

Y pues que se den un tiempito y lean todos mis otros fics (fanfarrona), cierto pero tengo que hacerle propaganda a mis fics

Matta ne!


	5. El Concurso

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

"**EL CONCURSO"**

Genial, no hay nadie en casa – informó alegre Inuyasha luego de que revisarán por vigésima vez la casa – bien eso es mejor, pues no deseo que nos vean así – escudriñó Sesshoumaru mientras veía a través de la ventana hacia el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse – bien lo primero es lo primero – Inuyasha comenzó a andar escaleras arriba para poder cambiarse y bañarse – creo que tienes razón – imitando al menor, se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una merecida ducha y cambiarse para ocultar sus marcas

Sentía como el agua recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, que ahora le indicaba cuan extenuante había sido la batalla, su cabello plateado brillaba al contacto con el agua y su bien formado cuerpo se relajaba con ella, terminó de ducharse y regresó a su habitación para escoger el tipo de ropa que utilizaría, salieron rápidamente de los cuartos y regresaron al despacho de su padre – podrías escoger mejor vestimenta – inquirió Sesshoumaru observando detenidamente a su hermano, vestía una playera verde con bordes negros y pantalones de mezclilla, zapatillas blancas y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja

Feh! Yo me visto como quiera y tú estás vestido casi igual a mí – esto último lo dijo en un murmuro que fue oído – no importa, lo que importa es que estás vestido – hizo un ademán restándole importancia, vestía un pantalón estilo comando beige y una playera blanca que se ceñía a su cuerpo, su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta baja al igual que su hermano y portaba zapatillas negras

Bien y ahora ¿Qué haremos? – Consultó despreocupado mientras se sentaba en el sillón del gran salón – nada – aquello llamó la atención de Inuyasha - ¿Nada? – preguntó curioso – si, nada, que quieres que hagamos, igual nada supondrá que fuimos nosotros – señaló molestó Sesshoumaru – si tú lo dices – las puertas principales provocaron el sobresaltó de los hermanos pues se suponía que nadie vendría al menos hasta el siguiente día, intercambiaron miradas y con cautela se dirigieron a la sala principal, el lugar se encontraba a oscuras aún así ellos podían distinguir cada una de las cosas que habían allí

Ya vine – gritó una voz muy familiar para los chicos que rápidamente relajaron sus músculos y Sesshoumaru que estaba cerca del interruptor lo movió, las luces aclararon el lugar y dejaron ver la silueta de una chica de al menos catorce años, cabellera plateada igual a la de sus hermanos, talvez un poco más claro, sus ojos color miel le daban una gran belleza, a pesar de su edad poseía un bien formado cuerpo que nada envidiaba a las modelos – a la próxima dilo cuando entres, no después – le retó Sesshoumaru – ya, hermano, se me olvido, lo siento – le contestó elevando suavemente los hombros y le resto importancia, dejó su bolsa en la mesita más cercana y se acomodo en el sillón más próximo

Pero por tu descuido estuvimos a punto de golpearte – masculló mientras intentaba relajarse – ya párale Sesshoumaru, ya pidió disculpas – le riñó Inuyasha – por eso te quiero mucho – la chica se aferró al brazo de su hermano y esbozo una de sus mejores sonrisas – tampoco te aproveches Kanna – lo soltó aparentando que la había lastimado – no puedo creer que hasta mi propio hermano sea capaz de decir esas cosas en contra de mi persona – si hubiera sido actriz se hubiera ganado el oscar pensó Sesshoumaru al tiempo que se acomodaba en el sillón frente a ellos – bueno como sea ¿Qué haces aquí? – Los ojos de los dos mayores se centraron en la menor que los veía confundida – bueno, pues ya no realizamos el viaje porque cuando llegamos ya se habían ido – ambos chicos veían peligrosamente a la chica

Pues veras, nos encontramos con mis amigos en el lugar que habíamos acordado pero fue cuando vimos algo interesante – pero su relato fue cortado por un casi molesto Kouga – más importante que ese viaje – musitó aparentando calma, los chicos decidieron ignorarlo olímpicamente y continuaron – como decía, una señorita se encontraba repartiendo volantes que indicaban de la compra de un número para un concurso, así que decidimos comprar uno cada uno e hicimos una apuesta – aquello logró hacer explotar la poca paciencia de Kouga, Hakaku y Shinta eran sus mejores amigos y los consideraba como unos hermanos – continua – le impulsó para continuar oyendo – bien, sería de que no podíamos comprarlos bajo nuestro nombre, pero el que resultará ganador, entre los perdedores tendrían que pagarle un viaje a Inglaterra – pero fue interrumpido por quien menos se imagino - ¿Por qué Inglaterra? – Al menos si iba a escuchar las tonterías que se le cruzaban en la cabeza a sus amigos sería completamente – porque el premio del concurso es a ese lugar y es para dos personas y pues como no estaría a nuestro nombre, pues digamos que sería una forma de pagar – pero fue interrumpido nuevamente

Pero te das cuenta de que la posibilidad de que ganes es de una en un millón – le comunicó Kagura, cosa que dejó sorprendida a Rin, intentó no prestar mucha atención y siguieron – cierto así que si ninguno gana, entonces nos iremos a Inglaterra todos para poder disfrutar del viaje, así que luego de decidido eso decidimos regresar a la escuela para poder reunirnos con los demás pero…

Llegaron tarde y ya se habían ido – terminó Kagura mientras observaba a su hermana – si así es – afirmó mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pan y untarlo de mermelada – ya veo, aún así creo que no era algo porque detenerse y perder el tiempo – le espetó su hermana – lo sé, pero no resistimos la tentación – llevo un nuevo pedazo de pan a la boca y sorbió la leche – y ¿Cuánto les costó el boleto? – aquello atrajo la atención de Rin que veía de soslayo a su hermana, pensando si le decía o no el precio – Rin – llamó con un tono de voz muy suave, demasiado al gusto de ella, resopló resignada y la observó, pronosticando su reacción – veinticinco dólares – Kagura abrió los ojos lo más que la física le permitía – eso es algo caro – dijo contrariada

Si, pero vale la pena – la chica la observó y suspiró esperando encontrar paciencia – Rin sabes perfectamente que no dispongo mucho del dinero que nos heredaron nuestros padres para que andes comprando cualquier cosa que te pongan enfrente – su hermana era curiosa de nacimiento y a veces le gustaba pero en ciertas ocasiones deseaba que no lo fuera – claro que lo tengo muy presente, pero habrán siete premios iguales – eso si atrajo la atención de la mayor

Así que siete premios – murmuró pensativa al tiempo que se giraba para continuar con la ardua tarea de enterrar los cuerpos – así es hermana y diez premios en los cuales se entregaran todo tipo de electrodomésticos – mantenían una plática que estuviera fuera de la realidad, pues no era agradable enterrar a todas aquellas personas que los habían conocido y querido desde que tenían uso de razón

En definitiva los electrodomésticos no nos sirven de nada pero un viaje podría relajarnos – las palabras de su hermano la trajeron a la realidad – cierto, aún así no creo que ganemos – soltó sin preocupación al tiempo que enterraban al último – y es a nivel mundial o solo nacional – cuestionó Sango, mientras entraba a la casa para poder hacer una limonada que los relajará – pues a nivel mundial – resopló con el seño fruncido y con vaso en mano observó a su Kohaku que ya había tomado asiento en la mesa de la cocina – y aún así esperas que ganemos, por favor Kohaku, eso es imposible – el chico sabía que su hermana era increíblemente terca y para ser honesto no muy positiva pero mínimo que no le arruinará las ilusiones – bueno, pero no creo que sea tan malo soñar un poco o ¿sí? – bebió de un trago su limonada y limpió con una toalla el sudor de su frente

La verdad no, pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones – le informó Aome mientras terminaba de cepillarle el cabello – vamos Aome, no seas pesimista, ya veras que ganaremos – la chica sonrió para sus adentro y afirmó levemente al tiempo que terminaba su afanosa tarea – igual si no ganamos te prometo llevarte allí – colocó el cepillo en su lugar y se levantó para poder bajar a la cocina y observar que almorzarían - ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Consultó perpleja la menor, sabía que ese viaje saldría caro si su hermana lo financiaba y no deseaba que lo hiciera – así es – concluyó, ya estando en la cocina Aome sacó del refrigerador unos jugos naturales y cortó dos porciones de pastel, sacó unos platillos de las estanterías y los colocó en la mesa

No puedo dejar que hagas eso – la menor tomo el trozo que le habían entregado y bebió un poco de jugo, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero sabía que nada en su casa era normal, así como un pequeño can de nombre Shippo era un puro ejemplar de Akika-Inu, muy hermoso y bien cuidado pero extrañamente poseía unos ojos verdes con iris amarilla, aunque eso no representará nada fuera de lo común lo que si era extraño es que percibía cualquier esencia maligna o benigna y al momento de protegerlas emanaba un aura muy poderosa, Aome sabía que aquel can era único y venía de un linaje aparentemente directo de sus ancestros, por lo que según su difunto abuela era un youkai, hasta la fecha no sabía si creer o no, pero dadas las circunstancias prefería creerlo

Así que Londres – dijo Ayame mientras se servía otra taza de café, observó el periódico que tenía sobre la mesa y volvió a ojear el anuncio – al parecer nadie sabe nada de lo que ocurrió – se dijo a si misma, pues aunque había buscado con desesperación alguna noticia sobre lo que había sucedido pero todo había simplemente desaparecido como si nada hubiese ocurrido

Volvió a beber un poco de café y continuó con el siguiente periódico, se había comprado todos los periódicos que sabía circulaban pero en ninguno aparecía nada, decidió luego del décimo periódico que no le daría más vueltas al asunto y seguiría con su cotidiana vida – su pastel – el llamado del mesero la distrajo y observó detenidamente el plato – gracias – musitó volviendo la vista a los diarios, continuó ojeando hasta que volvió a ver el mismo anuncio – se ve que quieren hacerle propaganda – rió ante lo irónico que se oía

Depósito el dinero en la mesa, cuando termino de comer tomando entre sus brazos todos los diarios, salió del local, había un poco de frío pero aún así camino en dirección al basurero, arrojo los periódicos y cruzó la vía, para esas horas de la mañana las calles se encontraban atestadas de gente que iba y venía a sus trabajos o escuelas, pero ella iba inmersa en sus recuerdos – mami cómprame un boleto – siguió la voz del pequeño y fue hasta ese momento que entendió que estaba enfrente de un centro comercial un poco retirado de trabajo, pues por la fecha, la escuela ya había culminado – maldición – farfulló por su despiste y al momento de girarse para regresar se topo con la sonrisa de un hombre ya entrado en edad, de cabello cenizo y que para poseer la edad que debía tener se veía muy bien cuidado - ¿Desea comprar un número? – Observó con detenimiento la mano del hombre y por la forma del número estaba segura era el del anuncio

Registro en sus bolsillos y se encontró con que llevaba dinero, extraño pues al salir del templo no había agarrado nada, decidió que su mente no estaba en ese momento sobre su cabeza pues con todo el ajetreo que había tenido que vivir no sabía como había echo para llegar a la ciudad – Joven, ¿Va a comprarlo? – volvió a preguntar el joven frente suyo – si, gracias – contestó por inercia, extendió el dinero y aceptó el boleto, el joven sonrió contento y desapareció entre la multitud – genial, ahora tengo un número para un viaje que no ganaré – metió el boleto en su bolsillo y fue entonces que entro al café, ordenó un capuchino y se sentó dispuesto a poner sus ideas en orden

Que lastima – oyó decir a alguien, no le gustaba ser metido pero algo lo atraía inexplicablemente a oír esa conversación – lo sé, yo también quería comprar un número – la curiosidad crecía rápidamente y con disimuló se corrió hasta el lugar donde hablaban – lastima que ayer se vendiera el última de este lugar – su corazón comenzó a palpitarle rápidamente y con nerviosismo revisó su bolsillo, sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba grandemente cuando sintió la tibieza del papel – no puede ser, cálmate Miroku, – musitó para si mismo intentando controlar sus nervios y tratar de aparentar calma – disculpen la molestia caballeros – consultó un tanto preocupado atrayendo la atención de los hombres - ¿Dónde los vendía? – uno de ellos elevo su mano hasta su mentón quedando en una pose de meditación – según la rueda nacional que hicieron los patrocinadores en cada región se vendería en un solo lugar y ese sería en el centro comercial que esta a dos cuadras de aquí – su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle pero quería saber todo, absolutamente todo

¿Y como sabes que ya no venderán más? – Preguntó curioso Inuyasha mientras encendía el televisor – pues porque hoy en la tarde dieron un comunicado a nivel internacional diciendo que ya no había boletos y que hoy en la noche sería el sorteo - ¿Y puedo saber a nombre de quien compraste los boletos? – Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación con un gran traste de palomitas y latas de gaseosas dejándolas en la mesa, pues con todo lo que acababa de contarles Kanna se habían trasladado a la sala familiar – pues a nombre de ustedes dos por supuesto – aquello lo había dicho como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

¿Qué? – Dijeron al unísono los hermanos – si, ahora cállense y enciendan el televisor porque ya saldrá para hacer el sorteo, ambos chicos bufaron frustrados e Inuyasha cambio de canal para poder ver el concurso

Tal y como se los habían comentado, el concurso comenzó sin falta a la hora acordada, los números de la ruleta giraba y giraban haciendo que de vez en cuando más de alguno se sintiera mareado, los primeros diez números estaban dados, ya se habían elegido a los ganadores de los electrodomésticos ya habían sido elegidos

Ahora solo faltaba que se conocieran a los ganadores de los viajes a Londres, cuando la ruleta terminó de dar el último de los números, todo quedo en silencio en siete hogares del mundo - ¿Y quien ganó? – Consultó distraída Kikyo

Nosotros – fue el grito sincronizado de ocho voces

------------------------------

Jeje ojala este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí, les aseguro que cuando estaba pensando en la idea mi hermana y yo no parábamos de reírnos

Gracias por todos sus mensajes, disculpen que no conteste como en los anteriores pero cuando tenga tiempo sustituiré este con la respuesta de los reviews


	6. Y llegamos a Londres

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

"**Y LLEGAMOS A LONDRES"**

Después de pasado el susto, se les indico por televisión a todos los ganadores de los viajes que debían presentar en el aeropuerto de su país en exactamente ocho horas, independientemente del horario que tuvieran, pues sus asientos estaban reservados para ese momento

Hermana, ganamos, iremos a Londres – decía alegremente Kikyo mientras empacaba lo necesario, pues según el patrocinador su estancia sería de quince días – si lo sé – contestó distraídamente Aome que aún no salía del asombro, corrió al teléfono y marco, espero el tono de llamada hasta que una voz ronca contestó del otro lado – jefe, me temo que no podré presentarme hasta dentro de quince días – lo que oyó al otro lado del teléfono la tranquilizó enormemente, agradecía que Myoga fuera tan comprensivo con ella, pues él conocía a fondo su situación, le explicó detalladamente la situación y colgó – bien Kikyo, ya es hora – pedía sutilmente Aome mientras las maletas de ella y su hermana se encontraban ya listas en la entrada

Bien, ya podemos irnos – agarró fuertemente la mano de Aome y caminó rápidamente hasta el taxi que habían solicitado las llevará al aeropuerto, el conductor metió las maletas al baúl y emprendió la marcha, Kikyo veía felizmente por la ventana su ciudad, la dejaría quince días para poder conocer Londres, era un sueño echo realidad, el taxi frenó ante el aeropuerto y el conductor les ayudó a bajar sus maletas, ya ahí Aome agarró las maletas y condujo a su hermana hasta las sillas de espera, presentó el boleto con la encargada y está las guió hasta unos asientos especiales fuera de la vista de todos mientras esperaban a que les dijeran que el vuelo estaba listo

Señoritas, acompáñenme – pidió amablemente la encargada, la siguieron y fueron depositados en sus respectivos asientos – wow Aome, son asientos de primera fila – tenía razón, el que se hubiera tomado la molestia de crear el concurso, no había escatimado en gastos, pero lo que realmente le llamaba la atención era quienes irían a ser sus compañeros durante esos quince días

El vuelo fue relativamente corto para Kikyo y excesivamente largo para Aome – vamos Aome ya es hora de bajar – la pequeña estaba realmente feliz, no parecía una adolescente de catorce años sino una niña de ocho, suspiró tristemente mientras veía como bajaba alegremente para buscar a la persona que las guiaría al hotel, deseaba con toda el alma que sus padres hubieran tenido la oportunidad de verla como ella lo hacía ahora pero sabía que las cosas sucedían por algo y que desde donde estuvieran las estarían cuidando – cuidado Kikyo puedes golpear a alguien – como presagio ocurrió

Iba tan entretenida observando a todo y a todos que no notó como alguien corrían hacia su misma dirección y el impacto fue inevitable – hermana – gritó y corrió a su lado, se agacho y la ayudó a levantarse al igual que un joven ayudaba a la chica con la que había chocado Kikyo – lo siento mucho – pidió Aome mientras veía si la joven tenía alguna herida – está bien, no se lastimo – contestó el joven, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron una oleado de nervios recorrió su cuerpo - ¿Inuyasha? – Decía al tiempo que Kanna chasqueaba sus dedos delante de él pero nada parecía sacarlo de su trance – hermana creo que ella es la chica que nos venía a traer – señalo Kikyo sacando con eso a su hermana de su trance y la obligó a observar hacia la susodicha

Tienes razón – se comenzaron a retirar y el chico no parecía volver de su mundo, hasta que otro llegó a su lado - ¿y a este que le pasó? – Kanna elevó los hombros y negó francamente, Sesshoumaru sonrió en un instante y el gritó de Inuyasha se dejó oír por todo el aeropuerto – Sesshoumaru – vociferó molesto – bien con eso despertó, ahora si no te molesta debemos irnos – le informó, a lo cual el menor soltaba una hermosa sarta de improperios contra él, se sobo frenéticamente su brazo mientras veía como se ponía roja por el delicado pellizcó que le propiciará su hermano

Esperaba pacientemente su maleta, pero nunca aparecía, cansada decidió que lo mejor sería relajarse y observar detenidamente a su alrededor a ver si veía a la señorita que la ayudaría a instalarse en el aeropuerto, después de algunos minutos logró encontrar su maleta pero al momento de tomarla otra mano se posó sobre la suya, elevó sus ojos esmeraldas hasta los azules que la veían divertido – lo siento preciosa pero es mi maleta – le dijo dejándola impactada por la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba – ehm… lo siento pero es mía – reiteró al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza el agarrador de la misma – existen muchas iguales – le contrarrestó encontrando divertido el hecho de que sus mejillas se tornarán rojas

Pero es mía – inquirió con el sonrojo al cien por ciento – pruébalo – le encaró mientras su sonrisa se volvía pícara y algo arrogante, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la chica y que la molestó en grande, odiaba a los chicos que se creían la gran cosa – tiene mi nombre escrito – fue lo último que le dijo antes de mostrarle la etiqueta y salir rápidamente de allí – Ayame – musitó para si mismo, fue entonces que observó que su maleta salía y la recogió rápidamente

Kohaku, quieres apurarte – sabía que su hermano era despistado, pero perder a su gatita era otra cosa, veía como el chico la buscaba desesperadamente por todo el aeropuerto, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo pero ella no la había soltado así que la culpa era de él – mínimo ayúdame – le riñó molesto mientras continuaba su búsqueda, relajo los hombres y suspiró pausadamente, bien talvez podría ayudarle puesto que también era su mascota – disculpe señorita – le llamó un apuesto joven al menos desde su punto de vista

Dígame – sabía que tenía que buscar a su gatita pero es que no podía apartar la vista de aquel chico – es suya ésta linda felina – le preguntó dulcemente al tiempo que mimaba a la gatita que se sentía a gusto entre sus brazos – Kirara – soltó haciendo que la susodicha elevara sus orejas al descifrar la voz de su ama – gracias – tomó a su mascota entre sus brazos y la acarició dulcemente – de nada – fue lo único que contestó, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud – oye hermana, no crees que hubiera sido buena idea decirme que ya la habías encontrado – bufó molesto y tomó las maletas

Caminaba lentamente por aquel lugar – Rin no te separes, recuerda que no conoces – le recordó amablemente, tomó las maletas y buscó entre las personas a la señorita que los guiaría, sin percatarse de por donde caminaba, tropezó con un carruaje y por detener la caída del bebé, lo sujetó entre sus brazos y se dejó caer para recibir de lleno el golpe que jamás sintió, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con una imponente mirada ámbar - ¿Estás bien? – Aquello la sobresaltó y dirigió su vista hasta su regazo donde se encontraba el bebé intacto – si gracias – contestó siendo puesta nuevamente en el suelo, la madre corrió hacia ella y la chica le entregó al bebé – lo siento señora – soltó apenada por su descuido

No te preocupes fue mi culpa por dejar el carruaje ahí – la señora le sonrió y se despidió con el pequeño en brazos, fue hasta ese momento que notó que no veía sus maletas y las buscó con la mirada – creo que esto es tuyo – le entregó sus maletas y le sonrió como ella jamás había visto que le sonrieran – gracias – musitó, aparto su mirada pues su corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando lo veía – de nada… - hizo ademán con su mano para que le propiciará su nombre – Kagura – dijo rápidamente, el agarró sus manos y deposito un dulce beso en ellas – fue un gusto conocerte – diciendo aquello desapareció dejándola con el corazón en la boca – cuidado y embarras el piso de babas – su hermanita era la única que podía haberla sacado de esa forma

Luego de algunos altercados más, llegaron hasta la muchacha que los esperaba paciente y alegremente en la salida del aeropuerto, cada uno llegó en diferentes momentos por lo cual jamás se encontraron pero cuando fueron llamados para abordar el automóvil que los llevaría al hotel todos observaron anonadados a sus compañeros – TU – todos cruzaron miradas y observaron a su guía – veo que ya se conocieron eso es mejor – subió delicadamente a la camionetilla mientras les indicaba sus lugares, cada uno se colocó donde debía sin dejar de verse continuamente, pero a diferencia de los demás Inuyasha sentía una gran tristeza en el corazón cuando veía a Aome con Kikyo, el camino fue silencioso, demasiado para el gusto del conductor y la guía

El hotel era increíblemente hermoso y elegante, Ayame se sentía incómoda pues jamás había estado en lugares como esos, pero aún así decidió que lo disfrutaría en grande – bien chicos, síganme – la guía les dedicó su mejor sonrisa y se encamino al vestíbulo, donde informó al recepcionista sobre los chicos y sus habitaciones – vamos – llamó, se dirigió al lado derecho del lugar y llegaron al final del hotel, cruzaron al lado izquierdo mientras se detenía frente del segundo de los tres elevadores que se encontraba al término del pasillo, al tiempo que presionaba el botón para subir – por cierto ¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó Miroku a su guía – es cierto, lo siento mucho creo que lo olvide – no pudieron evitar verla sorprendidos por semejante descuido pero que se hacía – mi nombre es Midoriko y el nombre del conductor es Hiten – las chicas dedicaron miradas seductoras al conductor que no pudo evitar sonrojarse

A diferencia de los chicos que lo veían con la molestia reflejada en el rostro – creo que ya podemos irnos – indicó Sesshoumaru para llamar la atención de las damas, que se hacia, al menos estaría con ellas por quince largos días – oiga si no mal recuerdo usted fue la que me vendió el número – soltó Kohaku que hasta ese momento había podido recordar el porque el rostro de la mujer se le hacía tan conocido – ehm… creo que si – le dedico una sonrisa cómplice y continuó encaminándose al elevador, todos la imitaron y en unos segundos se encontraban en el noveno nivel

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron a la vista un apartamento increíblemente pequeño – este lugar es gigante – musitó con sarcasmo Rin, entraron con cautela por un por un largo pasillo donde al final del mismo se encontraba una hermosa puerta de madera con tallados de diferentes culturas y con dos enormes vampiros en la parte superior, dos humanos de al parecer grandes poderes espirituales al medio y dos dragones en la parte inferior, la manija era de oro puro, según conocimiento de Kouga y tenía escritura antigua por todo el contorno

Midoriko giró la perilla y entró antes que ellos para según ella cerciorarse de algunas cosas antes de que entraran, luego de algunos minutos la puerta se abrió dándoles paso para que entraran, lo hicieron con cautela pero lo que vieron los dejó impresionados – ¿Decías? – Consultó anonadada Kagura a su hermana – de acuerdo, retiro lo dicho, es gigantesco – corrigió Rin, mientras veía todo el lugar con detalle

Lo primero que encontraron era un enorme salón de recepción con sillones estampados en rojo con bordados florales dorados al centro, una mesa de vidrio y estilo romano entre los sillones, al lado izquierdo de estos un pequeño minibar con todo tipo de vinos y copas para todos los gustos, al lado derecho de los sillones un enorme mueble con una cantidad de libros tan grande que posiblemente les llevaría un año terminar de leer la mitad, la pared estaba pintada de color crema, poseía un marco plateado que delimitaba la mitad de la pared dándole cierto aire colonial, la parte inferior de la pared poseía unas pequeñas réplicas de columnas de estilo barroco, el candelero del techo era increíblemente grande y con estilo cascada, la luz que emitían los bombillos era algo oscura por lo que le daba un ambiente alegre y sofisticado a la recepción, los ventanales tras los sillones eran enormes y ocupaban casi toda la pared trasera, estaban revestidos con cortinas de dracon azul marino con unión dorada que colgaba de la pared para poder sostener las cortinas de lado a lado

Miroku caminó al lado izquierdo de la recepción donde se encontraba un ligero pasillo, de lado derecho se encontraba una puerta con la misma forma que la principal, abrió lentamente y se encontró con un gigantesco balcón, salió y sintió como la brisa vespertina le rozaba el rostro y el atardecer pintaba el cielo de Londres, sonrió pues era extenso, frente suyo estaba una baranda de hierro que le llegaba al pecho, del lado derecho había una pequeña mesita de caoba, en ella estaba un lámpara estilo rococó que se prendía con el tacto al lado de esta un teléfono inalámbrico, al lado izquierdo de la puerta se encontraba un pequeño sillón verde musgo frente a este unas mesas de madera para verano con sus respectivas sillas, la pérgola sobre él los cubriría perfectamente de los rayos del sol

Kanna caminó hacia el lado derecho de la recepción y se encontró con un gigantesco comedor, la mesa era de cedro puro y el medio era de vidrio de doble capa, las patas poseían escritos antiguos y los ventanales le daban una iluminación hermosa, los tres candeleros encima de la mesa era mucho más sencillos, no contaban con los cuatros niveles de bombillas sino que tres, las sillas estaban hechas de la misma madera y el cojín era de color negro, el respaldo poseía un pequeño vidrio oscuro, a cada esquina de la habitación se encontraba un ligero mueble de tres repisas con figuras de vidrio y porcelana, del lado derecho de los ventanales se encontraba una pequeña ventana corrediza blanca con una pequeña repisa bajo esta, al parecer conectaba con otra habitación

Kohaku siguió a Kanna pero a diferencia de ella una segunda puerta que se abría y cerraba por el empujón llamó su atención, la empujó suavemente y se encontró con una inmensa cocina, tenía gabinetes inferiores y superiores de mármol blanco y las puertas poseían incrustaciones de metal dándole formas geométricas, las superiores poseían vidrio para poder observar su contenido que consistía en hermosas vajillas de diferentes colores hechos de vidrio y porcelana; al lado derecho se encontraba la estufa que poseía cuatro hornillas y una central con un enorme horno y un asador en la parte baja, todo en el lugar era de color blanco para poder hacerlo más luminoso aunque las pequeñas ventanas entre los gabinetes dejaba entrar la luz necesaria para que no se viera oscura, frente a él de lado izquierdo estaba el refrigerador que poseía una altura de once pies y doble puerta, la mesa central estaba hecha del mismo mármol que los gabinetes y al parecer servía para la elaboración de los platillos, fijó su vista del lado izquierdo de la puerta y se encontró con un pequeño armario, se encaminó hasta él y lo abrió dejando a la vista todo tipo de especias para la cocina, al lado derecho del armario se encontraba una ventana de persiana que comunicaba con el comedor, las bombillas estaban incrustadas en el techo de la misma y despedían una luz blanca

Sesshoumaru siguió a Miroku y se encontró con una segunda puerta, la abrió y observó que era el cuarto de lavandería, del lado derecho había una lavadora y una secadora al lado de esta última varios canastos para la ropa de diferentes colores, un planchador del lado izquierdo y arriba de este una pequeña cómoda dónde se encontraban los líquidos para el lavado de sus vestimentas, una ventana que se encontraba arriba de la línea blanca dejaba entrar los rayos del sol y hacía más afable la habitación, la lámpara era común y corriente a diferencia de las demás, todas las puertas poseían la misma forma que la principal

Inuyasha decidió aventurarse por el mismo camino que Sesshoumaru y se encontró con que la lavandería era la última puerta de ese lado, pero frente a ella se encontraba un pasillo que comunicaba con cuatro habitaciones – chicos – elevó un poco su tono de voz para que fuera oída donde estuvieran – todas las habitaciones cuentan con baño propio – los chicos se sintieron tranquilos al saber aquello, ya que no sería agradable compartir el baño con personas que no conocían – y todas las habitaciones son iguales – bueno no todo podía ser bueno o si, pero lo importante es que iban a ser servidos como personas importantes, no cabía duda de que disfrutarían Londres lo más que pudieran

Sango se encaminó del lado contrario a Inuyasha y al igual que él se encontró con que frente a la cocina estaba un pasillo que igualmente conectaba con cuatro puertas, la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas del pasillo, lo hacía ver menos lúgubre de lo que quería aceptar, se encaminó hasta la primera puerta y entró decida, lo que vio la dejó estupefacta, era una de las habitaciones más hermosas que hubiera podido ver – increíble que todas sean así – musitó mientras observaba el lugar, frente a ella se encontraba un pequeño mueble con libros, CDS, dvd y cuánto ella pudiese imaginar para recrearse en caso de que se aburriera, bajo éste una mesita de noche con una lámpara al parecer antigua y un pequeño teléfono, a sus lados dos camas semi-matrimoniales cubiertas con cubrecamas de color blanco con bordados geométricos, las almohadas eran del mismo color y cada cama poseía tres; del lado izquierdo del cuarto un pequeño guardarropa con el espacio suficiente para guardar la ropa de dos personas, del lado izquierdo otra puerta que a diferencia de las demás era de color blanco, se dirigió hasta allí y observó que daba al baño

Kikyo se sorprendió al ver el baño, era grande si podía decirlo así, al fondo se encontraba la ducha, con puertas corredizas, equipada con agua caliente y una bañera de acero esmaltado del lado izquierdo, el sanitario se encontraba algo escondido al lado derecho de la ducha y el lavamanos estaba enfrente de la bañera, enfrente de la puerta pudo ver un pequeño closet con toallas limpias – es increíble – farfulló al tiempo que regresaba a la habitación

Después de instalados cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones se dirigieron a la sala principal para poder saber como estaría dividido su viaje – bien chicos, el día de hoy los dejaremos que descansen, su desayuno será traído por un grupo de empleados y para las diez volveré para comentarles como será su tour – aclaró mientras abría la puerta y se despedía para dejarlos reposar – así que hasta mañana – susurró Sesshoumaru viendo por las ventanas de la sala la gran ciudad – oigan se dieron cuenta de que hay una mesa de billar afuera – comentó Kohaku, todos sin excepción se dirigieron al balcón y comprobaron las palabras del chico

Y como todos los hombres son, se retaron entre ellos mismos para ver quien echaba la ropa en la lavadora mientras las chicas platicaban de cosas triviales – es cierto – exclamó Miroku sobresaltando a todos los demás - ¿Qué te pasa? – Gritó molesto Inuyasha – es que no, nos hemos presentando – dejó en claro el chico, todos se vieron entre ellos y soltaron a reírse – cierto – soltó Kanna, luego de las respectivas presentaciones continuaron en lo que se habían quedado, el ganador fue increíblemente Kohaku mientras que el resto lo veía anonadado

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Creo q este capítulo salió más rápido q el anterior, pero ténganme paciencia porque los finales de la universidad y el trabajo me han mantenido ocupada, pero espero q con esto puedan perdonarme

**LADY DRAGON84:** Tal y como lo dijiste las aventuras de los chicos comienzan a partir de ahora, me alegra saber que mi idea te ha gustado mucho y espero leer pronto la actualización de tu historia

**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** pues si con respecto a lo del sorteo, felicidades chica diste en el clavo pero escenas de romance habrán pero te adelante que entre Inuyasha y Aome la cosa no será fácil, ya entenderás porque

**Kikyo-dono: **muchas gracias por tu apoyo onee-chan y suerte con las clases

**SaRiKaMiRoKu: **como te habrás dado cuenta trate de no tardar mucho en la actualización pero te pediré comprensión porque en serio que me he mantenido muy ocupada y creo que lo estaré al menos hasta medidos de noviembre sino es que también diciembre

**Xully:** me alegra que el fic haya sido de tu agrado y espero contar con tus comentarios en los próximos capítulos

**DenisseKagome:** no te preocupes yo se que es andar apretada de tiempo, pero me alegra que hayas tenido tiempo para leer el fic, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, hasta la próxima


	7. Presentimientos

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

"**PRESENTIMIENTOS"**

El resto de la tarde se la había pasado tranquilamente, luego de las presentaciones se dieron a la tarea de recorrer completamente el lugar, llevándose una enorme sorpresa, al fondo del pasillo frente a la cocina se encontraba un gran salón, en el cual se localizaba un enorme jacuzzi, el lugar estaba decorado al estilo romano, poseía cuatro columnas de estilo barroco en cada esquina del lugar, las cuales estaban pintadas de color dorado, el piso poseía una forma asimétrica formando rombos blancos y negros. Varias cortinas semitransparentes de colores pasteles envolvían el sitio creando un ambiente místico, el jacuzzi se encontraba al centro y tenía una elevación de cuarenta centímetros, estaba hecho de adobe y cubierto pro mármol negro; los ventanales que se hallaban al lado izquierdo de la puerta permitían la exacta entrada de la luz solar al recinto, la puerta estaba convenientemente pintada igual a las paredes por lo que era difícil notarla desde el exterior, al fondo del salón se observaba un pequeño mueble dotado de toallas y aromatizantes para el baño

Todos veían anonadados laceración, decoración y diseño tan único de aquel lugar. Mientras que del lado contrario se encontraba al igual que el jacuzzi al fondo del otro pasillo, una puerta blanca que conectaba al área de la piscina, ésta media 14mts de largo y 7mts de ancho con 2mts de profundidad, del lado izquierdo a la puerta se encontraban 4 mesas de playa estilo sombrilleras redondas con tres sillas cada una, del lado derecho pegadas a la puerta habían cinco sillas de playa, esta área contraria del jacuzzi se encontraba al aire libre

Decidieron que después de cenar podrían tomar un relajante baño y posiblemente ver alguna película de moda – totalmente increíble – comentó Kikyo dejándose caer sobre la cama – lo sé – contestó Aome mientras observaba todo el decorado de la habitación detalladamente, todo era normal pero presentía que aquel apartamento escondía algo poderoso, un presentimiento la obligo a posicionar su mano derecha sobre el estampado de la pared, recorrió silenciosamente cada pedazo, no escuchaba que kikyo le hablaba, su mente estaba concentrada en descubrir que era aquello que no veía pero que sentía, cuando parecía que no encontraría nada, su dedo siguió una hendidura que no se veía, cerro los ojos y recorrió la fisura y dibujando mentalmente cada línea y curva que sentía, hasta que cuando termino, abrió los ojos y notó que había quedado donde había comenzado

Recordó cada trazo y abrió su respiración se volvió un poco más rápido, su mente solamente emana una figura muy conocida por ella, se alejo lentamente de la pared ante la mirada expectante de su hermana, sabía que estaba concentrada y no podía hablarle pero a veces simplemente le desesperaba que no le pusiera atención, Aome se alejo lo suficiente para observar enteramente la pared, cerro los ojos y fue entonces cuando notó con claridad cual era esa figura, la había visto millares de veces en sus sueños pero no podía creer que estuviera pasando, debía estar cansada probablemente, decidió volver a intentarlo, cerró nuevamente sus ojos y entonces dos ojos rojos la veían sin ningún sentimiento, aquella figura era imponente, pero algo le decía que no debía temer, el presentimiento era cada vez más fuerte, elevo su mano lentamente para poder acariciarlo, pero – Aome – llamó con desesperación la menor, haciendo que perdiera la concentración - ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió curiosa, no le gustaba que la desconcentrarán y sabía perfectamente que de eso Kikyo estaba al corriente – tengo hambre – bueno, posiblemente el estómago de su hermana fuese mucho más fuerte que su conciencia, suspiro derrotada y decidieron ir a comer algo

Una ligera discusión en la cocina atrajo la atención de las hermanas que dirigieron sus pasos hacia el comedor, abrieron con cautela y se encontraron con Rin, Kanna y Kohaku que las voltearon a ver cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse – hola – saludaron sin ánimos y continuaron con su ardua labor de observar fijamente sus cubiertos – creo que están aburridos – comentó distraídamente Aome – a poco – contestó la menor haciendo énfasis en el sarcasmo utilizado – oye – la llamó molesta por su respuesta, la pequeña la ignoro y se dirigió a la cocina, creía suponer que estaba sucediendo

Tal y como lo había supuesto, todos los que hacían faltan se estaban peleando por quien cocinaría, definitivamente cuando de llenar el estómago se trataba las personas podían actuar extraño, decidió que no se metería en esos problemas puesto que aún quería vivir, las cosas allá adentro estaban poniéndose algo peligrosas ya que para ese momento Sango se encontraba corriendo a Miroku, al parecer ya el muchacho había echo acto presente de sus mañitas, ambas se vieron y rieron por lo bajo ante semejante escena, cerraron lentamente la puerta y decidieron no entrar por el bien de todos – bueno, ya que estamos en Inglaterra – comentó Kikyo – comamos algo típico de acá – finalizó la mayor y con cautela se dirigieron hasta la puerta principal, talvez podrían llevar con ellas a los menores pero no querían problemas no sabrían como reaccionarían los mayores si notaban que sus hemanits no se encontraban en el apartamento

Volvieron sus pasos y se dirigieron hasta el comedor y Aome abrió la puerta haciendo que los presentes la observarán curiosos – como vemos que sus hermanos no se ponen de acuerdo con la comida – comenzó la menor tomando aire, haciendo incómodo el silencio para los oyentes – dilo ya – apuró Rin – que tal si vamos al restaurante del hotel – enfatizó Aome, haciendo que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, con todo arreglado y notando que los demás no se percataron de lo que harían, salieron alegremente del apartamento

De acuerdo, talvez el viaje en el ascensor no fuera uno de los mejores pero que se hacía, en cada nivel el ascensor se detenía haciendo que más de alguno se desesperará, para cuando llegaron al tercer nivel, el ascensor estaba lleno y para colmo en todos los niveles había gente esperando; al fin después de mucho esperar llegaron al primer nivel y el ascensor mágicamente se vació, vaya que la gente corría cuando tenía prisa. Poco a poco fueron desocupando el elevador y en cuestión de segundos estaban en el lobby – que gracioso – dijo Kohaku tratando de no desesperarse – lo sé – confirmó Kanna – lo sentimos – dijeron al unísono las hermanas, la idea de comer en el restaurante fue buena, pero hubiera sido mejor si al menos hubieran sabido donde quedaba – de acuerdo, esperen aquí, iré a preguntar – todos afirmaron y para pasar el tiempo comenzaron a conversar, Aome se dirigió a donde se suponía debía estar la recepcionista pero no había ni rastros de ella, guió sus ojos por toda la recepción mientras sus dedos golpeteaban suavemente el mostrador

Estar ahí era algo increíble, muchas veces soñó con viajar pero jamás se imagino que se fuera a hacer realidad, solamente esperaba que no fueran a suceder cosas extrañas mientras estuvieran ahí, en esas cavilaciones se encontraba cuando sus avellanados ojos se encontraron con una azules que conocía de memoria, no podía ser, no era él, talvez ahora podría saber quien era, hablarle, conocerle, sonrió y encamino sus pasos hasta encontrarse con él, pero de la nada salieron una cantidad sorprendente de personas, creando un obstáculo entre ella y su objetivo, para cuando Aome volvió la vista, aquello que había perseguido ya no estaba, acaso había sido una visión, no eso no era posible, ella sabía que había sido real, su corazón se lo afirmaba, un nuevo presentimiento la embargo, susurrándole que aún no era hora, eso la consternó pero talvez todo tuviera una buena explicación, al menos eso esperaba – señorita – ante este llamó volvió sus ojos hasta las personas que la llamaban – eh – fue lo único que atino a decir antes de que su mente le recordará donde se encontraba y con quienes

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió que tenía que dejarse de llevar por sus presentimientos – etto…este…podría decirnos donde esta el restaurante por favor – pidió luego de que logrará ordenar sus pensamientos – claro, síganme por favor – dicho esto guió sus pasos hacia un pasillo cercano, mientras que cuatro chicos la veía curiosos – vamos – sugirió Kikyo al notar el estado semi-ausente de su hermana – claro – sonrió como siempre lo hacía y siguieron a la recepcionista hasta llegar a una puerta doble de donde emanaba un dulce y agradable aroma, que logro la algarabía de sus estómagos. El lugar era realmente encantador – sin comentarios – fue lo único que musitó Kohaku antes de oír las protestas de las presentes por su actitud – soy hombre – fue la única respuesta a su favor, pero al parecer no fue suficiente pues Rin, Kanna y Kikyo siguieron ametrallándolo sin poder defenderse

Aome río divertida al observar la escena, le gustaba conocer gente nueva y por lo visto a su hermana se le hacía fácil hacer amistad, caso contrario con ella, le gustaba la gente nueva si, pero confiar era el problema, por eso tenía contadas amistades y luego de la muerte de sus padres tuvo que aprender que no se puede confiar en todas las personas, que para poder salir adelante debía hacerlo sola. La sonrisa que antes adornaba su rostro se desvaneció ante los recuerdos de toda la incesante lucha que llevaba contra la institución encargada del cuidado de menores – _pronto_ – fue lo único que la auto consoló al recordar que dentro de dos años podría hacerse cargo totalmente de Kikyo y de ella, sin temer ser separadas – Aome – llamó Kanna que al parecer ya le había cogido cariño, sonrió una vez borrando aquellos recuerdos y decidió que no se amargaría más la vida, por estos quince días sería libre y disfrutaría como nunca antes lo había hecho

Por estar metida en sus pensamientos no se percato del lugar pero ahora que se encontraban sentados en la mesa esperando por el menú, decidió prestar atención al lugar, era realmente hermoso, eso no se podía negar; todo el tapizado de superior de las paredes era rojo, tenía una franja de caoba barnizada al medio, sirviendo como separador y en la parte inferior una ligera capa de granito, haciéndolo lucir realmente elegante y acogedor. La alfombra que recubría el lugar era suave y de color rojo, las lámparas colgantes, si la intuición de Kikyo no le fallaba, databan del siglo XVIII, eran de color dorado y la luz tenue que emitían hacían más acogedor el recinto; la fuente del medio era muy sofisticada, ésta se encontraba hecha de concreto y forrada con azulejo negro-azulado; poseía una pequeña luz roja al centro dándole un toque místico

Las mesas se encontraban meticulosamente colocadas alrededor de la fuente, giró sus ojos hasta toparse con los emocionados ojos de su hermana que veía alegremente todo el lugar, ella sabía que Kikyo deseaba seguir Diseño de Interiores y ella se ocuparía de que así fuera, tenía un gran conocimiento sobre como decorar cualquier habitación con diferentes objetos y no importaba con que lo pusiera o que colores eligiera, siempre lucía hermoso todo cuanto ella decoraba, sino podía poner de ejemplo su casa, prácticamente todo lo había decorado ella. Rió para sus adentros al recordarlo y decidió que dejaría a su mente divagar por aquellos hermosas reminiscencias – ¿Qué desean ordenar? – aquella voz tan varonil llamó la atención de Aome que observo al chico frente suyo, era realmente guapo, su cabello corto y castaño, ojos verdes y un buen cuerpo, según por donde Aome podía notar, pero no era eso exactamente lo que la obligaba a verlo fijamente, era que presentía un aura muy poderosa, demasiado para su gusto, tenía la sensación de haberla sentido antes pero no podía concentrarse para recordarlo con claridad

Aquel chico tampoco la dejaba de ver y esto fue notado por los otros acompañantes que ahogaban risillas cómplices al notar el comportamiento de los "adultos" como les denominaron, Aome intentaba fijar su atención en otra cosa, el menú posiblemente pero no podía, su mente ordenaba una cosa y su cuerpo otra, el chico a pesar de darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo sonrió inocentemente y tampoco aparto la vista de ella – señorita – aquella simple palabra la sacó de sus pensamientos trayéndola abruptamente a la realidad, ¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido?, no recordaba nada, desde que lo había visto a los ojos, de ahí todo había sido oscuridad, gritos, dolor, tristeza y unas imágenes borrosos sobre algo que era realmente importante – emm…pidan primero chicos – motivo intentando ordenar todo lo que acababa de ver o sentir, lo que fuera – veo que las japonesas son rápidas – aquel comentario la hizo girar su cabeza y observar una mirada ambarina con la que se había topado en el aeropuerto, pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión ahora la veían arrogantemente, por el contrario suspiro pesadamente y decidió no contestar ante aquella acusación – estúpido americano – musitó por lo bajo y volteó la vista hacia el menú, observándolo detenidamente como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto

Inuyasha rió socarronamente y optó por jalar una silla y sentarse en la misma mesa, Aome al notar su intención bufó molesta, que no podía buscar otra mesa, habiendo tantas se sentaba en esa precisamente, intentó pasar desapercibido el comentario anterior y respiro dándose ánimos mentalmente para poder comenzar de nuevo, a lo mejor el chico no era tan malo – umm…buen menú pero sería mejor si lo pusiera al revés, así podrías leer – de acuerdo, talvez se había equivocado, contuvo la ira que se estaba acumulando en ella y contó mentalmente hasta cien pues el diez no le serviría de nada, volteó le menú y leyó todo olvidándose momentáneamente de su nuevo compañero de cena, Inuyasha veía cada movimiento que la chica hacia, le causaba gracia ver como un comentario la podía sacar rápidamente de sus casillas, pero algo lo molestaba internamente, ninguna chica le había echo antes algún reclamo visual o verbal, siempre reían intimidadas por su actitud, pero al parecer esta chica no era así

- Esto será divertido – murmuró Inuyasha pues ahora más que antes le parecía irresistiblemente tentador acercarse a la chica – listo y ustedes – dijo el mesero que esperaba paciente la petición de los mayores, Inuyasha sonrió observando por el rabillo a Aome quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, seguía molesta, eso lo podía notar – yo quiero _Roast Beef _– ordenó soberbiamente mientras los más pequeños lo veían anonadados, ladeó hacia Aome y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando notó que la chica sonreía de igual manera – yo quiero _Roast Beef y Yorkshire Pudding – _si lucirse era lo que esperaba, el tiro le había salido por la culata, la chica realmente sabia de comidas y eso había quedado demostrado en ese momento, el mesero afirmó con un gesto de la cabeza y desapareció entre las mesas ocupadas, pues por la hora las personas comenzaban a bajar para poder comer

Después de algunas miradas inquisitorias entre Aome e Inuyasha los más pequeños decidieron dejarlos solos para que arreglaran sus problemillas, pero minutos después el mismo chico llego con la orden y fue hasta ese momento que Aome logro saber su nombre, talvez no de la mejor manera – oye eres muy guapo, mi hermana quiere saber como te llamas – cuando esta preciosa frase proferida de su pequeña y hermosa hermanita llegó a sus oídos, no pudo evitar ahogarse con el vino que estaba tomando, Inuyasha observó fulminantemente al chico que reía nerviosamente ante la reacción de la mayor – pues mi nombre es Houyo – la menor sonrió pícaramente y observó de soslayo a Aome que aún intentaba volver a normalizar su aparato respiratorio – ella es Aome ¿Te gustaría salir con ella? – Cuestionó inocentemente - ¿¿Qué!! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Aome e Inuyasha que se vieron fortuitamente por la acción del otro – y tú quien eres para ponerte en ese plan – farfulló la mayor, Inuyasha no tenía alguna buena excusa, apenas y la conocía no podía decir nada, así que solo suspiró profundamente y se sentó molesto en la silla virando su vista lejos de la de Aome – perdónala, es que olvido tomar su pastilla – pero antes de que Kikyo pudiera siquiera contestar por semejante disculpa, Aome le tapo la boca y la sentó al tiempo que le sonreía al chico que solo aceptó y se despidió

Todos suspiraron pesadamente luego de que el chico se fuera, definitivamente Aome presentía que este viaje sería talvez, totalmente distinto a como ella esperaba que fuera, solo rogaba porque no fuera más anormal de lo que ya era su vida – eh...Aome – llamó nerviosamente Kanna, ésta a su vez los vio inquisitoriamente pero las caras de preocupación que tenían la alarmo - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó pues temía que algo malo estuviera pasando – Vas a cometer asesinato con testigos visuales – soltó sin una pizca de tacto Inuyasha, fue entonces cuando Aome notó que algo se movía fuertemente entre sus manos – lo siento – chilló asustada, soltando a Kikyo quien apenas y podía respirar – yo también te quiero – gruño la menor y se sentó inflando las mejillas, mientras Aome intentaba obtener el perdón como si de un padre se trataba, Inuyasha dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios, aún no sabía que había sucedido para que reaccionará de esa manera cuando Kikyo habló pero sabía que muchas cosas serían descubiertas en este viaje, posiblemente todo cuando tenía duda le sería revelado, pero por el momento disfrutaría de la cena

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues por ahí me habían comentado que esta prohibido contestar a los reviews, por lo que les pediré me confirmen si es cierto o no, pero como no deseo que reporten mi fic, no contestare esta vez a sus reviews, espero me disculpen y nos vemos en la siguiente continuación

Yo se que me tarde pero prometo que trataré de tener los capítulos lo más pronto posible, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas y cuanto quieran, que todo será bienvenido


	8. Recuerdos, Memorias

**CAPITULO OCHO**

"**RECUERDOS, MEMORIAS"**

La cena transcurrido dentro de lo que cabe normal, Kikyo aún no podía perdonar del tomo a Aome por intentar asesinarla pero no la odiaba, simplemente le gustaba verla en ese manera de sufrimiento, Inuyasha y los demás por su parte trataban de ignorarlas olímpicamente, ninguno de los demás bajo a cenar, probablemente y por la hora aún siguieran peleando por ver quien cocinaba que

Justamente cuando ordenaron los postres Aome sintió un ligero mareo que intento no fuera percatado, solamente Inuyasha comprendió que había sucedido, talvez más adelante le preguntaría que había sucedido

- Sus postres – Houyo coloco los platos en donde correspondían, cuando le llegó el turno a Aome, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar ciertas frases y por curiosidad subió la mirada, su cuerpo se sintió rígido y su respiración se aceleró, él le estaba sonriendo, en esa situación normalmente se hubiera sonrojado y evitado su mirada pero ella no estaba sintiendo nada de eso

Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando solo, no tenía control sobre el, todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, como si se fraccionará en miles de pedazos y cada uno crea una imagen, un recuerdo diferente, giró a ambos lados y se encontró completamente sola, se levanto abruptamente y sintió miedo

No comprendía nada, pero camino hasta toparse con un recuerdo, coloco su mano en él y una cantidad impresionante de información se alojo en su cerebro, se sintió cansada y cayó de rodillas, aquello había sido realmente agotador, sintió un nudo en su estómago y entonces escupió sangre, no tenia idea de que había ocurrido pero no le gustaba en lo más mínimo

Sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en su hombre y le llamaba por su nombre, era insistente, giró el rostro y una luz fuerte le dio en el rostro rápidamente

- Nee-san ¿Estás bien? – la vista poco a poco se le aclaro hasta que reconoció la voz de Kikyo que la llamaba insistente

- Aome – llamó cuidadosamente Kohaku, Aome busco con su mirada a su hermana y la encontró asustada

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – No recordaba con exactitud que había sucedido

- Te desmayaste – aquella voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos y subió la vista hasta toparse con la mirada ambarina que había visto en las imágenes, sintió un movimiento en dos partes de su cuerpo y comprendió que Inuyasha había detenido su inminente caída

Se levanto lentamente y se acomodo en la silla, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente

- Traiga un vaso de agua – pidió Kanna mientras todos veían preocupados a la pelinegra

- Arigatou – musitó levemente a lo que Inuyasha asintió, el susto había sido tremendo, por poco y no lograba detenerla, el plateado observo sus manos y sintió como el calor y el aroma de la chica lo envolvían, estaba seguro de haber sentido esa sensación antes pero no lograba recordar donde

- Creo que… - pero tuvo que correr rápidamente hasta el baño de mujeres, una vez hubo entrado se acerco al lavabo y vómito, su cabeza le daba vueltas y no se sentía bien, observo su reflejo en el espejo y su respiración se cortó de improviso, tras ella se encontraban dos enormes ojos rojos y la silueta que los portaba la veía fijamente

Giró lentamente hasta quedar de frente a los sanitarios y supo que no había nada, se recostó en el lavabo y se giró nuevamente, sus ojos se abrieron cuando observó que había sido sangre lo que había vomitado, abrió la llave del grifo y dejo que el agua limpiara el lugar, se limpio la boca y tomo aire profundamente

Se secó y salió ya más tranquila, debía de relajarse un poco o terminaría en el hospital, los chicos se encontraban en la mesa esperándola pacientemente

- Ya estás mejor – señalo Kikyo más tranquila al ver el aspecto de su hermana

- Hai – la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelinegra hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha diera un vuelvo gigante, la observo nuevamente y una sensación cálida se alojo en él

- Entonces apúrate a comerte tu pastel o me lo como yo – comento indiferente Inuyasha a lo cual recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de la pelinegra, la chica frunció el seño y se sentó sin delicadeza sobre la silla

Pasaron algunos minutos más y decidieron que debían regresar al departamento, bueno, eso si todavía estaba en pie y sabiendo de la situación que habían dejado suponían que no estaba en pie, al menos no todas las cosas

Se dirigieron a los elevadores y esperaron a que llegara alguno, Kanna observó su reflejo en el espejo del pasillo y se arreglo un cabello desacomodado, se observó una vez y sonrió complacida

- Hermano¿me veo bien? – Inquirió dubitativa al plateado que enarco una ceja ante su interrogante, sonrió de lado y acarició suavemente su cabeza

- Tú siempre te ves hermosa – contestó y la chica sonrió satisfecha, Aome levanto la vista ante la situación y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante el comportamiento del chico, podría ser arrogante y egocéntrico pero cuando se trataba de sus hermanos era realmente protector y amoroso

Kikyo observaba intermitente entre su hermana y los Taisho, una idea cruzo su mente y sonrió malévolamente, Aome necesitaba una ayudita en cuanto a amores, no había tenido lo que se dice buenas experiencias y estaba segura que no lo intentaría en un buen tiempo, así que tendría que ser ella quien la ayudará

Visualizo la salida de vidrio que poseía el hotel hacia la piscina común y se encaminó hasta ella, parecía que los elevadores se habían averiado y tendrían que esperar algunos minutos, subir por las escaleras era un trabajo demasiado agotador, tomando en cuenta lo lejos que se encontraba su piso

Se encamino hasta la puerta y coloco su mano en ella, notó que el frío ambiente de la noche ya había caído con fuerza sobre la ciudad, el clima era realmente extraño, siempre era frío pero no se quejaba, estar ahí era uno de sus sueños hecho realidad; de todos modos el frío de Japón no se comparaba con el de Londres

Dejo vagar su vista por el jardín del recinto y por unos instantes el ruido ceso, no había sonido o voces alguna, solamente su respiración y el latido de su corazón, observó el agua de la piscina y sintió que algo la llamaba, abrió lentamente la puerta y salió hasta quedar frente a ella, se agacho y con su mano tocó el agua que para ese momento se encontraba completamente helada

Su vestimenta no era la adecuada para encontrarse en ese lugar, vestía una pantaloneta blanca, zapatillas blancas con líneas negras y blusa manga corta de color blanco con letras japonesas negras; su cabello comenzó a mecerse con fuerza, el viento soplo abruptamente fuerte, subió la vista hasta el cielo y notó que una gran corriente de nubes danzaban en espiral sobre ella

Se intento levantar pero algo la atrajo nuevamente a la posición que mantenía anteriormente, sintió algo húmedo que le sujetaba la mano, bajo la vista hacia el lugar y observó que el agua de la piscina la tenía esposada, no se podía mover de donde estaba, se acercó aún más y metió lentamente la otra mano, era increíble pero por más helado que el clima pareciera estar ella no lo sentía

Intento levantarse y súbitamente fue jalada hasta el fondo de la piscina, intentó zafarse pero el agarre era realmente fuerte, mantenía la respiración pero estaba segura que no soportaría por mucho tiempo, utilizó toda su fuerza pero no funcionaba, sintió que algo emergía de las profundidades y dos ojos blancos la vieron inquisitoriamente

Sus perlas negras chocaron contra las blancas y parecían mantener una batalla visual que ninguno quería perder, el aire comenzó a faltarle y no pudo evitar abrir la boca, sintiendo como el agua parecía comenzar quedarse fuera, comprendió que podía respirar aún bajo el agua

Se sintió un poco más relajada pero eso no calmó completamente sus nervios, bajo nuevamente la mirada y no encontró absolutamente nada, solamente el agua y ella, subió la vista y entonces una intensa luz iluminó el lugar, comenzó a sentir que lentamente todo su cuerpo comenzaba a perder control, el sueño la estaba invadiendo, sus párpados los sentía pesados, solo deseaba descansar, quitarse el dolor en el pecho que repentinamente había sentido, le dolía, como si algo la hubiese atravesado

Sonrió internamente y se dejo llevar por la sensación, todo a su alrededor era tranquilidad y paz, la calidez del lugar la relajaba a sobremanera, una ligera sensación de satisfacción lleno su ser y el dolor menguó paulatinamente

- _Kikyo_ – aquel llamado la obligó a abrir los ojos y se topo con las perlas castañas de su hermana

- Nee-san – murmuró lentamente, bajo un poco la vista y encontró a los demás que la veían interrogantes, el viento soplo ligeramente y comprendió que estaba mojada puesto que el frío había colado cruelmente por todo su cuerpo

- Me alegro que estés bien – la observó detenidamente y supo que había sido ella quien la había sacado de la piscina, talvez, no todo había sido su imaginación pero por el momento deseaba dormir y mucho para ser sincera

- Deja, la llevare yo – Inuyasha levanto a la chica en brazos y con paso rápido regreso al hotel, el resto lo siguió en silencio, para alivio de todos el ascensor bajo rápidamente y lo abordaron con la misma velocidad

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto afuera en el jardín, dos sombras veían satisfechas lo acontecido, las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como estaba planeado, tardaría un poco pero era mejor que fuese de aquella manera y no de forma obligada

- Al menos ya van dos – comentó distraído el castaño a la pelinegra

- Lo sé pero recuerda que aún faltan los demás – contestó algo tranquila

- No te preocupes, la persona que más nos importa es la que esta teniendo más contacto con él, así que no habrá problema – ambos chicos subieron la vista hasta la silueta sobre el árbol y sonrieron

- Tienes razón – dicho esto los dos desaparecieron dejando al tercero en el mismo lugar

- Bien Aome, vas bien – el lugar quedo en silencio y volvió a ser tan solitario como al principio

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las luces del ascensor eran las únicas que alumbraban el lugar, todo era silencioso, el sonido los hizo salir de su trance y se encaminaron hasta la puerta, Aome abrió velozmente la puerta y dejo pasar a Inuyasha, dirigiéndolo hasta donde había quedado su habitación, Kanna y Kohaku decidieron que irían a ver un poco de televisión y descansar de tantas cosas que habían sucedido

Rin por su parte no pudo evitar detenerse frente a la puerta, algo extraño sucedía en aquel lugar y tenía el ligero presentimiento que todos estaban involucrados, suspiró cansada y optó por descansar, eso la ayudaría a pensar mejor

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y el tiempo se detuvo, sintió que todo dio vueltas a su alrededor, cerró los ojos y cuando sintió que se encontraba mejor los abrió lentamente, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se encontraba en un gran terreno, frente a ella se levantaba una de las más grandes casas que su vista hubiese tenido la oportunidad de apreciar

Reconoció la voz de su hermana y corrió para encontrarla, se detuvo en seco cuando la vio tirada en el suelo con una enorme herida, tenía un extraño abanico en su mano y con la otra intentaba detener la herida, sintió que alguien más estaba hablando pero no podía comprender que era lo que decía, busco con la mirada al dueño de la voz y solamente se encontró con una sombra en el cielo, seguida de varias más

Junto a su hermana se encontraban otras siluetas que no pudo reconocer, al parecer la voz decía algo que desagradaba a su hermana, estaba respondiéndole pero no comprendía el lenguaje en el que hablaba, escucho como dos truenos alumbraban todo el lugar

Subió la mirada nuevamente y notó que dos siluetas luchaban afanosamente en el centro de todo el revuelo, sintió que algo le rozaba el brazo y la pierna mientras un dolor punzante le recorría el cuerpo, toco su pierna y sintió algo cálido en su mano, se sorprendió al comprender que era sangre, su vista se borraba aún por que intentará enfocarla

Sintió que la zarandeaban suavemente, alguien la llamaba, era la voz de un chico, la estaba abrazando y estaba llorando, le pedía que se quedara con ella, quería contestarle que no se preocupará, que estaría bien pero no podía, era como si su voz la hubiese abandonado, escucho como algo la elevada por los aires y abrió pesadamente los ojos encontrándose con unos verdes esmeraldas que se mantenían fijos sobre ella

Volvió a sentir la sensación de mareo y se encontró en el pasillo del hotel, su respiración era agitada y su mente se encontraba perturbada, aquello no había sido un sueño, tampoco podía asegurar que era verdad lo que había visto, sacudió su cabeza y se recostó sobre la pared, definitivamente ese día había sido demasiado cargado para ella

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha recostó a Kikyo en la cama y Aome sacó rápidamente ropa seca para poder cambiarla y calentarla, se dirigió al baño y sacó una toalla grande, entro nuevamente a la recámara y se sentó al lado de su hermana

- Arigatou Inuyasha – murmuró la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a secar el rostro de la pequeña que parecía dormir

- De nada – el chico veía detenidamente el rostro de la pequeña, algo le era familiar en ella y en su hermana pero no sabia que era exactamente, supo en ese momento que debía salir para que Aome la pudiera cambiar como era debido

- Feliz Noche – se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta

- Feliz Noche y nuevamente gracias – menciono la pelinegra, el chico asintió y salió en silencio de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre la puerta, estaba comenzando a comprender que cuando estaba cerca de alguna de las hermanas Higurashi algo dentro de él cambiaba

- ¿Dónde estuviste? – aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se irguió para poder encararlo

- Lleve a Kanna y los demás a comer en el restaurante – contestó y se encamino hasta donde se encontraba el mayor de los Taisho quien mantenía su postura fría y superior

- La próxima vez avisa – dicho esto se giró y regreso a su habitación, Inuyasha resoplo molesto y camino en dirección al balcón, talvez podría descansar y deleitarse un poco con la vista de la magnifica ciudad que se encontraba ahí

Supo por palabras de su hermana que los demás se encontraban disfrutando de las instalaciones que ofrecía el hotel y que posiblemente no los verían hasta dentro de unas horas, abrió la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas

Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, alejo todo pensamiento de su mente y se dejo abrazar por Morfeo, en un segundo sintió como si cayera en un lugar sin fondo, justamente cuando pensó que seria así para siempre una luz lo envolvió y forzadamente cerró los ojos

Abrió suavemente sus perlas ambarinas y sintió paz y tranquilidad, se acomodo aún más y supo que algo cálido se encontraba bajo su cabeza, alguien parecía estar acariciándole el cabello y la melodiosa sonrisa que escuchaba le encendía cada uno de sus sentidos

Se levanto y observo sobre quien se mantenía recostado pero no pudo reconocerla, la silueta era difícil de comprender, noto que la silueta se acercó lentamente hasta él y lo beso con dulzura, sabia a miel, llevo sus dedos hasta su boca y sonrió bobamente

Escucho que algo se colocaba a su lado y giró la vista para toparse con una inmensa figura, alzo la mirada y sus perlas chocaron con otras de igual color, pero a diferencia de él, la figura tenia un trueno en su frente, aquella imagen lo hizo recordar lo que había vivido en Florida antes del viaje

Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro y frío, observó como la figura que minutos antes le había besado acababa de atravesarle una espada a otra más pequeña, su corazón dio un vuelco y un nudo se formo en su garganta, la furia y la ira le recorrió completamente el cuerpo

- _Nunca te lo voy a perdonar_ – aquella voz era la suya, la podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, buscó por todas partes pero no encontró nada, volvió hacia la figura y entonces la marca de trueno en su frente apareció nuevamente, bajo la mirada y escuchó que ella se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba, le tomó la mano y supo sin siquiera ver que estaba sonriendo

Se alejo bruscamente de ella y se dio la vuelta, no podía estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, estaba confundido, demasiado como para poder pensar claramente sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, sintió que nuevamente lo tomaban de la mano y detuvo su marcha, escuchaba que lo llamaba pero no deseaba girarse para encararla

- _Inuyasha_ – abrió sus ojos molestamente y se encontró con su hermana

- Debes entrar, el clima esta empeorando – indicó mientras señalaba como el cielo se encontraba oculto tras la negrura de las nubes cargadas de lluvia, se levanto perezosamente y se adentro para poder resguardarse del frío clima que se avecinaba

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome se encontraba observando por la ventana del pasillo y apreciaba como la lluvia caía sobre la ciudad, entro nuevamente a su habitación y se topo con su hermana que dormía profundamente, talvez ella también tenía que hacer lo mismo, se cambio de ropa y se adentro en su cama

Se acomodo bajo las frazadas y decidió que tendría que dormir aunque fuese un poco, temprano llamaría a su jefe para comentarle todo y que él se mantuviera la tanto de todo, Myoga era como un abuelo para ellas, después del accidente de sus padres, él había decidido ayudarlas en todo lo que pudiera, había pedido que se le fuera otorgada la patria potestad de ellas pero el gobierno se lo negó por no ser familiar de sangre

Cuando Aome hubo obtenido una edad suficiente le había ofrecido un empleo como técnica operario y programadora, dejándole el tiempo suficiente para estudiar y poder mantenerse con Kikyo

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y cerró los ojos, aprovecharía esos días ya que una vez regresarán tenía que volver a su vida cotidiana, aunque si tuviera que ser sincera no quería hacerlo, debido a todo que habían vivido ella no tenía mucha oportunidad de socializar con personas de su edad y su única relación se fue por el drenaje rápidamente

Suspiró melancólicamente y observó a su hermana

- Solo dos años más – se auto reconfortó se dejo envolver por el dios del sueño

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Volví, después de varios meses, regrese, la verdad no estoy segura si todavía vaya a gustarles pero acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero poder seguir y actualizar rápidamente la historia, no quiero que se aburran de esperar como lo han hecho hasta ahora**

**Las cosas están comenzando a develarse poco a poco, calma porque las cosas aún no comienzan**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han dejado sus comentarios y a todas aquellas que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic nn**

**DenisseKagome**

**Kikyo-dono**

**Serena tsukino chiba**

**Xully**

**LADY DRAGON84**

**KawaiiDany-Chan**

**Ahome23**

**RiSa ObAn-StAr**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias en los reviews, siento nuevamente la demora y arigatou por su comprensión**


	9. El Palacio del Destino

**Autor: Eternal-vampire**

**Fecha: 06 de febrero de 2008**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

"**EL PALACIO DEL DESTINO"**

La copiosa lluvia que se estaba dejando caer sobre Londres no había menguado el interés de todos por conocer ese magnifico lugar. Eran las seis de la mañana y al menos la gran mayoría estaban ya despiertos.

Inuyasha se desperezó y escucho a su hermano gemir dolorosamente, como si algo le estuviera molestado, giró su rostro para encararlo y lo encontró dando vueltas en la cama, parecía tener una horrible pesadilla.

Sesshoumaru se sentía perdido, algo estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, poseía una larga y pesada espada en su mano y sus ropajes estaban manchados completamente de sangre, sintió que sus colmillos eran mucho más grandes y al verse las manos observó que poseía garras, escuchaba gritos y el estridente choque entre las armas de los adversarios con los de sus compañeros.

Esquivo algunos ataques y su alma se paralizó al escuchar un grito femenino que logró remover todo su ser, corrió hasta donde se encontraba la silueta y la tomó en brazos, se estaba desangrando y él tenía que hacer algo a como diera lugar, observaba a todas partes pero nada parecía ayudar, sintió la cálida mano de la chica sobre su mejilla y sus labios capturar los suyos propios.

-Te amo – y tras este murmullo la llama de vida de la chica se apago, la apretó contra si mientras caía de rodillas y lloraba amargamente como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, se sentía frustrado, desesperado pero por sobretodo dolido, debía matar al sujeto que había sido el causante de aquella escena.

-Sesshoumaru – viró el rostro y no pudo enfocar bien como se suponía debía de ocurrir, se restregó el rostro y visualizó a Inuyasha, se sentó en la cama y notó lo que había a su alrededor, era la habitación del hotel y eso indicaba que lo que había vivido era un sueño, un simple sueño; suspiro aliviado por eso y decidió que no le pondría importancia a ello.

Ambos hermanos hicieron presencia en la sala donde ya todos estaban listos y con trifolear en mano con la información de los puntos que recorrerían en ese día, se vieron entre ellos y esperaron pacientemente la llegada de su guía turístico. La puerta principal se abrió y todos observaron la hermosa figura de una chica de cabello lacio, ojos azul marino y un cuerpo que a los hombres dejo estupefactos.

-La baba chicos – amonestó Kanna al ver la mirada que sus hermanos le hacían a la chica, los albinos se hicieron los desentendidos y esperaron la explicación de la chica que les sonrió abiertamente al verlos a todos ya reunidos.

-Buenos días a todos, espero que hayan tenido una buena noche – sus ojos rápidamente se posó sobre Sesshoumaru y el susodicho se removió inquieto en su lugar, de alguna manera presentía que aquel comentario no había sido dicho al azar.

-Bien, como ya sabrán que lo que haremos el día de hoy será visitar el Piccadilly Circus, Abadia Westminster, la Downing Street y por último el Palacio de Buckingham – todos asintieron y entonces la pelinegra sonrió, se dio media vuelta y con una seña los invitó a seguirla, se levantaron de sus lugares y caminaron hasta la puerta, tomó el pomo y antes de que la abriera completamente observó de soslayo a Kohaku.

-Es tu deber cuidarla – fijo su vista al frente y caminó como si nada hubiese ocurrido, el castaño se detuvo de golpe ante sus palabras y tragó sordamente, aquellas palabras estaban taladrando su mente y a medida que avanzaban hasta el automóvil se sentía más mareado, se sujeto de la mano de la persona que iba a la par suya y entonces todo se oscureció.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y escuchó murmullos no entendibles, se levantó con problemas del frío y húmedo suelo y observó como en el cielo dos figuras batallaban, a su lado habían más personas y una en especial llamó su atención, acababa de ser herida mortalmente y por impulso corrió a su lado, deposito la hoz que llevaba en el suelo y la tomó, observó sus heridas y trato con retazos de su camisa detener la sangre.

-Por favor, no te vayas, quédate conmigo – pedía desesperadamente, no sabía quien era y porque se lo pedía pero su corazón así se lo dictaminaba, tenía que hacerla reaccionar, no podía dejar que se durmiera eternamente. Escucho pasos a su lado y se aferró a la mano de la chica con fuerza. Frente a él dos enormes ojos azul cielo lo observaron y su respiración se contuvo.

-Kohaku me lastimas – con aquel dulce matiz de voz abrió los ojos como si estuviera despertando de una horrible pesadilla, se sujeto aún más y escucho un leve quejido, viro a su derecho y se topo con Rin que le hacía señas para que soltara un poco el agarre de su mano; con las mejillas sonrojadas al máximo aparto su mano y camino en silencio.

-Bien chicos, suban, tenemos un día bastante agitado – así lo hicieron y quedaron de tres en cada sillón bien distribuidos en el bus traído especialmente para ellos. Hiten era el piloto como el día anterior y la chica se sentó a su lado, tras ellos estaban del lado derecho Sesshoumaru y Kagura, Sango y Miroku, Ayame y Kouga; del lado izquierdo Inuyasha y Aome, Kanna y Kikyo, Rin y Kohaku.

-Por cierto – todos desviaron sus miradas de lo que estaban viendo – mi nombre es Sara Bellow – aquel nombre provocó mareos y nauseas en los chicos que intentaron por todos los medios controlar la sensación y el malestar, Sara rió por lo bajo y se sentó en el lado del copiloto, se ajusto el cinturón y con eso dieron inicio al recorrido de aquel día, donde lo más importante para los chicos sería sin duda alguna el Palacio de Buckingham.

El día pasó de lo más normal para todos, los flashes de las cámaras eran el pan del día y no había cosa por donde no se tomaran fotos, Aome realmente adoraba el hecho de haber llevado su laptop o nunca hubiera tomado todas aquellas fotos que su hermana le rogaba.

Kouga por su parte no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Ayame y en más de una ocasión había intentando establecer una conversación pero tal parecía que la pelirroja no tenía ese plan en mente, así que luego de tres horas decidió desistir y disfrutar del recorrido.

La primera parada había sido como si dijera antes el Piccadilly Circus, una de las plazas más hermosas que pudieran ver, se bajaron del bus y caminaron por entre las personas admirando la belleza del lugar y la cantidad de edificios que la rodeaban.

Ayame se acercó a la fuente y se detuvo a admirar la escultura del ángel sobre la misma, su vista se fijo exactamente en un punto delimitador entre el contorno de la sepultura y las nubes, a pesar de que la noche anterior había llovido como si un huracán hubiera pasado, ese día estaba realmente despejado.

-Ayame – se viró y se encontró en un terreno basto, sin color, todo estaba oscuro y a su lado se encontraba una silueta que parecía estarla defendiendo, el dolor en su costado derecho la obligo a sentarse sobre sus rodillas, era insoportable pero tenía la impresión de que tenía que ayudar, no ser una carga más, intento con todas sus fuerzas levantarse pero alguien se lo impidió, le sonrió y la defendió como jamás se imagino que alguien pudiera hacerlo.

Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera ayudar y aprovechando que no la veían, se sujeto de una fuente cercana, se levanto y al hacerlo dos enormes ojos fucsia la observaron detenidamente, ella misma se reflejaba en aquellos ojos profundos y sintió por leves segundos la necesidad de acercarse sin embargo rápidamente todo volvió a la normalidad, observó curiosa a las personas que transitaban tranquilamente por el lugar y bajo la mirada hasta su costado, no tenía señales de nada extraño.

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana se dirigieron a Abadia Westminster, todos quedaron maravillados ante la magnitud de aquel edificio, era inmenso, detuvieron el automóvil cerca del puente y bajaron rápidamente para poder pasear tranquilamente como era debido, cruzaron las enormes puertas y el pasillo que se les presento fue uno de los más hermosos del lugar.

Los grandes ventanales, iluminaban cada rincón del lugar y todo estaba impecablemente limpio, Kouga recorrió con la mirada el lugar y el recuerdo de su castillo y sus padres atenazó su mente, tragó el dolor menguante de la pérdida y caminó con desdén, observó una figura en la pared y colocó su mano sobre ella para saber como había estado estructurada, pero el vértigo fue demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

Su cuerpo le temblaba del dolor lacerante, sus manos poseían las garras que en aquella ocasión había visto, su vista, olfato y oído estaban a todo lo que podían y tras él podía sentir la respiración de alguien que acaloraba a su solitario corazón, escucho un gemido de dolor emanar de sus labios y la ira hizo hervir cada fibra de su ser, no dejaría que nadie la lastimase, no podía dejar que algo le ocurriera.

-Hey Kouga – atendió el llamado y se topó con las orbes rubís de Kagura, le hizo unas señas para que los siguiera y emprendió nuevamente el camino sin comprender lo ocurrido, todos concordaban en algo sobre la plática que hubiesen mantenido los mayores la noche anterior; extraños sucesos estaban ocurriendo y tal parecía que todos estaban conectados de alguna manera.

La hora del almuerzo llego y decidieron ir al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, el Bulli, cuando el bus entro en los terrenos del restaurantes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, más que restaurante eso tenía parecido a una mansión con laguna propia. Parquearon y descendieron, Sara seguía indicándoles e instruyéndolos en la cultura inglesa mientras les llevaban los menús.

Los ubicaron en una de las mesas más grandes y más cercanas al ventanal para poder tener una de las mejores vistas, el lugar era en cierta medida sencillo pero acogedor, el color blanco realzaba enérgicamente la pureza del lugar y el estilo del mobiliario la modernización que se mantenía sobre la vanguardia del diseño.

Cada quien pidió lo que deseaba y al poco tiempo ya habían terminado por lo que se enfrascaron en una "discusión" sobre cual comida era la mejor, Sango entornó los ojos al recordar que así había sido también la noche anterior y decidió pasar, se levantó excusándose de ir al sanitario y cuando nadie la observaba se relajo y camino hasta el jardín.

Camino entre los sendos caminos florales y la calidez la hizo sentir sueño, posiblemente lo atribuyera a la frondosa comida y al viaje pero algo en su ser se removía inquieto, se sentó en una banca cercana y contemplo el sitio, sintió un ligero deja vu y notó que una silueta se acercaba a ella con una sensual sonrisa, llevaba una rosa roja, se arrodillo frente a ella y para pronto Sango estrello su mano contra el rostro de aquel chico.

-Pero Sanguito – murmuró el chico mientras se sobaba la mejilla, ella rió de lado y le quito la mano que ya sabía tenía mañas, el chico sonrió nervioso – Tonto – masculló alegre y tomó la rosa, subió la mirada y dos perlas castañas la observaron curiosas, se levanto sin quitar la vista y de pronto se topo con algo dura, bastante a su juicio, se sobó la nariz y cuando iba a hablar se dio cuenta de que era el chico de la coleta.

-Te estábamos buscando porque ya nos vamos – la castaña asintió en silencio y rápidamente observó su mano, su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada, al parecer había soñado despierta.

La casi última parada se hizo presente cuando llegaron al lugar, la calle más famosa de Londres, ya que en ella se encuentran los edificios más antiguos y que albergan las residencias de dos grandes figuras inglesas, recorrieron la calle admirando los edificios y como era de esperar, las fotos no hicieron falta.

Miroku se recostó en la baranda y tomó un poco de agua, el clima sería frío pero tanto movimiento lo había hecho entrar en calor, sonrió divertido al ver la pelea que ya comenzaba entre los hermanos Taisho y como todos intentaban detenerlos, definitivamente aquel par era único aunque a su buen ojo, también entre ellos había un lazo poderoso.

-Inuyasha Taisho compórtate – exclamó exasperada la menor de los tres, Sesshoumaru rió con arrogancia mientras Inuyasha bufaba con molestia, él no había tenido la culpa y ahora lo regañaban a él.

Para Miroku el nombre de aquel chico lo obligo a tomar su cabeza entre sus manos, las punzadas en su cabeza eran bastante fuertes, sintió nauseas y subió la vista nublosa, estiro la mano intentando llamar la atención de alguien pero su voz no salía. Por kami que aquella sensación era horrible, miles de imágenes atenazaron su mente pero no pudo, aunque intento, darle forma, era como tener un rompecabezas pero sin armar.

-Te quiero presentar a Inuyasha Taisho – subió la mirada confundido y se encontró con el mismo chico pero con diferente indumentaria, si su memoria no fallaba, esa ropa pertenecía al siglo X, por educación estiro la mano y acepto el saludo, las vibras que salieron de aquel contacto hizo que ambos sonrieran con soberbia.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien – musitó el chico mientras Miroku asentía, era extraño pero cierto, observo que a su alrededor habían enormes cuadros, el salón era inmenso y a su lado derecho se encontraban otras figuras más, escucho que le llamaban y observó a Aome que lo veía preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – el pelinegro asintió y se paró sin ningún rastro de dolor, notaron que el resto estaba regresando al bus por lo que decidieron imitarlos, ya poco faltaba para terminar el recorrido del día y poder regresar al hotel para descansar, todos lo necesitaban, no había duda de ello.

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando llegaron al Palacio, pasaron la entrada que luego comprendieron no permitía la entrada de turistas, Kanna pareció darse cuenta de ello cuando entraron directamente al palacio, había algo que no concordaba, tenía un leve presentimiento, Sara continuaba con su explicación histórica del lugar pero la albina sentía que mientras más se adentraban dentro de la edificación un secreto aún más grande estaba siendo develado, su intuición siempre era correcta y ahora estaba segura que era acertada.

Escucho a lo lejos como Sara los guiaba hacia uno de los más famosos sótanos y detuvo su marcha, busco a los alrededores algo que había notado no había desde su llegada, situación extraña si se trataba de tan importante estructura. No había ruido, murmullos, pisadas o voces, ni siquiera había visto guardias o alguien de la corona, su respiración se comenzó a hacer cada vez más intermitente, algo le estaba oprimiendo el pecho y por más que luchaba contra ello no podía hacerlo desaparecer.

Se recostó en una pared cercana y tomó sendas bocanadas de aire para poder normalizarse pero su mirada se petrifico al observar la nieve que ahora ocultaba el lustroso piso del palacio, no sentía frío pero si mucha soledad, se sentía perdida en un mundo y una realidad que no eran la suya, sus párpados pesaban, resbalo suavemente por la pared.

Tocó la nieve con su nívea mano y sonrió triste, su corazón dolía y mucho, su alma penaba en la frialdad de la nieve, parecía que nada tenía importancia en ese momento, escucho que alguien la llamo y con paso calmó se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, lo sintió tocarle la frente como si midiera su temperatura.

-¿Kanna estás bien? – parpadeó varias veces antes de asentir y vislumbrar que estaba en el Palacio, se levantó con ayuda de Inuyasha y para cuando comprender Sesshoumaru ya la había alzado en sus brazos y la llevaba cargado, no estaba segura de que había ocurrido pero quería descansar y olvidarlo; se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano y dejo que Morfeo la guiará.

-Supongo que por hoy termino el recorrido – informó algo preocupada Sara por la salud de la chica, todos comprendieron el porque y sin más regresaron al bus, Sara cerró la puerta de la entrada y sonrió grandemente a la figura que veía desde el techo toda la ciudad, la silueta esbozó una sonrisa y desapareció con el movimiento del viento.

-Mañana temprano terminaremos el recorrido del palacio – aseguró la pelinegra y todos asintieron en silencio, todo estaba volviéndose confuso y extraño, ya nada tenía sentido y lo que inicialmente se pensó sería un viaje de relajación se estaba volviendo todo lo contrario, el miedo y la preocupación se albergaron en sus mentes y las dudas eran la sazón de su angustia.

Llegaron al hotel y Sesshoumaru deposito a Kanna en su habitación, ambos hermanos se sentaron a su lado y esperaron a ver si tenía fiebre o se despertaba, el resto decidió que no tendrían batalla campal y se limitarían a ordenar comida, que para muchos era una bendición.

La noche cayo completamente y a las nueve de la noche todos estaban enfrascados en diferentes actividades, Kagura le indico a Rin que tomaría un ligero baño y luego verían televisión como todas las noches, se desvistió y se metió en la tina con agua tibia que ya estaba lista.

Se relajó y dejo que el aroma del agua la envolviera, luego de algunos minutos salió y se envolvió una toalla al tiempo que un ligero escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo, se tensó e inmediatamente se movió para ver hacia la puerta y observo una gran silueta con ojos rojos como los suyos, su rostro enmarcaba el miedo y el terror que le infundía, su corazón latía a mil, su garganta se seco y por más que intentaba gritar, ningún sonido salía de su boca.

Todo se disolvió frente a sus ojos y una imagen como si fuera un espejo se le formuló frente suyo, estaba ella, parecía pelear o algo similar con varios más, a su lado estaba un muchacho que no pudo reconocer, estaban lado a lado y de pronto ella se encontraba sola nuevamente, dos sujetos la atravesaron con sus espadas y de su boca emano un grito de dolor.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y ambos se quedaron de piedra, quietos, mudos, se veían mutuamente pero a pesar de que su mente procesaba miles de maneras para corregir lo que acababa de pasar sus cuerpos no reaccionaban, su mirada se entrecerró y la ira inundó su ser.

-Tú – siseó colérica mientras avanzaba y veía todo lo que tenía a su disposición para tirárselo.

-Lo siento – logró musitar un estupefacto Sesshoumaru, ella era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese podido ver sobre la tierra, sus largas y bien formadas piernas lo estaban atrayendo de una manera en que ninguna otra persona lo había hecho, lo peor de todo es que ella no lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-Eso no te salva – farfulló al tiempo que comenzaba a lanzarle todo cuanto tenía a la mano, Sesshoumaru evito con agilidad todos los proyectiles pero al ver la cantidad que tenía para lanzar, decidió que si quería seguir íntegramente completo tenía que salir de ahí en ese instante, salió velozmente y cerró la puerta, escucho el sonido de todas las cosas que se estrellaban contra la puerta y varios cariñitos que hubieran dejado sonrojado hasta el mas vil marinero.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? – la voz de la pequeña Rin lo hizo sobresaltarse pero no lo hizo notar, se compuso la ropa y adoptó nuevamente su mirada fría, se giró hacia ella y negó con la cabeza, paso a su lado y el aroma varonil de Sesshoumaru inundo las fosas nasales de Rin que no pudo evitar suspirar extasiada, ese chico era un misterio andante y ella vívida de curiosidad se hizo nota mental de averiguar de él tanto como pudiera.

-¿Hermana? – entró despacio pero tuvo que evitar un shampoo que se dirigía de lleno contra su rostro, ambas hermanas se vieron mutuamente y la mayor se sonrojo por su comportamiento, Rin enarco una ceja y se pregunto si había ocurrido algo entre ella y el mayor de los Taisho, un ligero nudo en la boca del estómago la hizo fruncir el seño.

-Lo siento, ya voy, iré a cambiarme – paso a su lado y entro a la habitación rápidamente, no quería más sucesos como en el baño, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que una manzana y su respiración se acelero al recordar la manera en que él la había recorrido con la mirada, sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a vestirse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya pasaban de las doce de la noche cuando Kikyo se levanto sobresaltada, observó a Aome dormir tranquilamente y dudo en hacerlo, salió de la cama y se calzo unas zapatillas, se acercó a la ventana y pudo jurar haber escucho un gruñido y un ser mítico cruzar el cielo, su cuerpo vibro como si fuera un reloj resonando y supo que debía ir, tenía que hacerlo, corrió hacia la puerta con un solo objetivo en la mente: El Palacio de Buckingham.

Aome se despertó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y buscó con desesperación a su hermana, dijo un par de injuria al no verla y se calzo para correr tras ellas, el ruido que provocaron logro llamar la atención de todos, que salieron a ver que era lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó semi-dormida Sango a Aome que ya se dirigía a la puerta.

-Kikyo se fue – al decir esto, el sueño se les espanto a todos y decidieron ayudar a la pelinegra con la hermana.

-Matte Kikyo, ¿A dónde vas? – gritó por el pasillo donde podía ver a su hermana, abrir la puerta del pasillo central.

-Al palacio, me necesita – respondió, Aome aumento la carrera y cuando logro llegar a la otra puerta, su hermana ya estaba dentro del elevador, intento llegar pero no pudo, observo la puerta de las gradas y decidió que lo haría, los demás solamente se limitaron a seguirla.

Las piernas ya le dolían de tanto correr pero tenía que llegar antes que el elevador, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos Aome adquirió una velocidad increíblemente rápida en un par de segundos bajo los doce niveles y salió al mismo tiempo que Kikyo quien solo se abrieron las puertas del elevador corrió casi a la misma velocidad que Aome.

Ambas corrían casi a la par y la velocidad era tan impresionante que nadie podía distinguir que había pasado por ahí y levantado semejante viento. Tras ellas casi en igual medida venían los demás que lejos de preocuparse por ese repentino cambio, les preocupaba lo que la pequeña estuviera planeando hacer.

Brincaron la barda del palacio y con impresionante velocidad llegaron al patio trasero donde no había nada, el silencio inundaba el lugar y todo estaba en calma, Aome llego segundos después, observó el lugar y luego a su hermana que parecía buscar algo con desesperación.

-Hermana ¿Qué estás buscando? – Kikyo parecía no escucharla, en ese momento llegaron los demás, quienes intercambiaron miradas al ver que las hermanas Higurashi no se movían, de pronto la más pequeña corrió hacia un árbol y con cuidado sacó algo de entre las raíces, parecía ser un niño pero tenía cola y patas de zorro.

-Gracias por venir – logró musitar a duras penas, tenía heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo y parecía estar semi-inconsciente, Kikyo lo tomó en brazos y corrió hasta su hermana con mirada suplicante, la pelinegra observo al zorrito y asintió, la menor lo deposito en el suelo y Aome se concentro para crear la energía suficiente como para curarlo.

-Vaya, tardaron mucho – sin haberlo notado, estaban rodeados de varios sujetos como los que los habían atacado en sus diferentes países antes del viaje, se vieron entre ellos y no supieron que hacer, Kikyo cubrió al zorrito mientras Aome hacía lo posible por apresurar la curación.

-Usen las armas – informó el zorrito, en ese momento diferentes armas aparecieron frente a cada uno, las tomaron y el recuerdo sagaz de cómo utilizarlas cruzo su mente, cada quien dividió su área de pelea y así comenzó una extenuante lucha entre aquellos seres y los jóvenes, entre las sombras, seis personajes veían entretenidos la batalla, no interferirían como les gustaría hacerlo pero no dudaban de lo que ellos podían hacer.

-Gracias – musito el niño cuando estuvo sanado – me llamo Shippo pero por ahora terminen de ayudar a sus amigos – ambas chicas se vieron y tomaron los arcos y las flecha, se colocaron frente a todos y estos detuvieron al instante sus ataques, no comprendían sus intenciones pero no atacarían estando ellas en el medio.

-¿Lista? – Kikyo se sentía nerviosa, sería la primera vez que usaría un arma de ese calibre y estando al lado de su hermana la hacía dudar sobre su habilidad, sabía que Aome era talentosa y no podría igualarla pero la sonrisa que le dedico fue suficiente para que tomara el valor e hiciera lo que pudiera.

Ambos tensaron los arcos y ante la mirada incrédula de todos dispararon las flechas, mismas que adquirieron un tono rosa para la de Kikyo y azul para la de Aome, ambas flechas llegaron hasta la cima y crearon una luz cegadora que quemo a los seres, bajaron sus arcos y comprobaron que aun habían algunos. Volvieron a subir los arcos y continuaron disparando flechas por alrededor de cinco minutos, pero al finalizar Kikyo estaba exhausta, nunca había tenido que usar tanto poder, observó a su hermana de reojo y notó que lanzo una ultima logrando eliminarlos a todos.

Era increíble que a pesar de todo no estuviera cansada, máxime ella que había usado el doble que Kikyo, la determinación nació en la mirada de la menor y entonces se puso una meta más: Ser como Aome.

-Increíble – viraron hasta los árboles y observaron seis siluetas perfectamente conocidas por todos.

-Después de todo, aún conservan sus poderes – todo quedo en silencio y las miradas eran una espiral de preguntas para los seis chicos nuevos.

-Bankotzu – musitó Aome atrayendo la atención de todos, ella mantenía su mirada fija en el chico de trenza que le saludo divertido, bajo de un salto y caminó hasta ella, la tomo del mentón y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Al fin nos vemos de cerca – susurró en su oído y Aome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo y apretó los puños, sentía el deseo que golpear al tipo y alejarlo de ella pero no podía, la pelinegra asintió en silencio y observó al resto quienes bajaron y se colocaron frente a ella, se arrodillaron frente a ella como un tipo de reverencia y se levantaron.

-Bienvenida al siglo XXI mi lady – murmuraron los seis y la cabeza de Aome se volvió un completo caos, cayó desmayada al suelo y todos corrieron a socorrerla. Shippo se encaramo en el hombro de Inuyasha que lo observó con detenimiento y este sonrió.

-Creo que es hora de que todo se aclare – inquirió Kaguya ante la mirada de todos, las dudas quedarían resueltas esa noche porque al parecer, aquel sujeto ya sabía de su existencia y no había perdido tiempo en hacer sus jugadas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ya tenía abandonada esta historia y creo que mas de alguno me lo dirá en los reviews, la he seguido por insistencia de una gran amiga y escritora KAZEKAGE KARASU y pues después de pelear largamente con mi musa, logre hacer este capítulo que sinceramente espero les guste.**

**Ya todos conocen un fragmento de su pasado y las dudas están a punto de ser resueltas, quienes son y que forman es lo que sabrán, las seis siluetas ya dos son de su conocimientos las otras me imagino que ya se darán las ideas.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, todos son de gran importancia para mi: **_kikyo-dono, KagomeYumika, Ahome23, ponihina-chan, eliey_** . No olviden dejarme sus comentarios en un review, intentare tener el siguiente listo para no tardar tanto pero advierto que no prometo nada.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Matta ne!**


End file.
